The View From Up Here
by xXTron'sGirl13Xx
Summary: When Gabriella meets Desmond In NYC will her life ever be the same? Soon she finds out about Desmond's life as an assassin. When learning about the animus, one memory in particular from the life of Ezio Auditore stands out to her. A sequel of sorts to Just Beyond My Reach, My Assassin by Mismatched-lover. Enjoy!
1. The View From Up Here

So this is a sequel of sorts. This would be my sequel to Mismatched-lover 's story Just Beyond My Reach, My Assassin. There will be a bunch of references to this story so I highly recommend you read it! It is also an amazing work! I have recently talked to Mismatched-lover and she agreed that I could make this sequel and I have her support so... Without further a do .. Chapter 1!

* * *

Standing on the top of the Empire State Building and looking out at the view is probably one of the most beautiful things one can experience these days. Well, at the moment it is anyway. It makes you think what this nation was founded on and what it has become. The view symbolizes what America looks like to its surrounding neighbors. From the top you see all the grandeur and you look on in amazement at all the tall building and sparkling lights. It makes you think about how nice it all is. But what you can't see is all the small people at the bottom, wandering around. They come in all shapes and forms: suits, tourists, the homeless, police, the crazies, and just normal civilians; the list goes on and on. But that represents what you can't quite see unless you pay attention. Because without all of those small pieces, we wouldn't amount to the stories and the hype around it all. Then you are plagued by fog and storms on other days. It isn't pretty. America isn't all the time either. The views are a little different. You can't quite see the grandeur anymore but underneath it all it's still there.

It's all a big puzzle and you just have to find your place in it.

"Gabby! Come on!"

All the hustle and bustle of New York and where did I fit in? Well, I wasn't a tourist, but I found it hard that, after living in New York for 25 years, I still hadn't stood at the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. And since it _was_ my birthday and my best friend _was_ paying, how could I say no?

It was February 23, 2013, and it was starting to snow. Seeing the city get covered in a soft white blanket was even better to behold. It was freezing. But you couldn't really tell. And even though I was spending my birthday in the frigid cold air of the big apple, I was having the time of my life.

* * *

Why did I let them drag me into this? I mean, you would think a master assassin would have better sense than to let this happen.

You were wrong.

It was pretty much Shaun and Rebecca pulling me to this skyscraper, saying as a thank you we are going to sit around and listen to screens tell us how this old building came to be back when the stock market crashed. Because, according to them, I wasn't cultured enough. I mean, _seriously__,_ I think they just said "what the heck I want to see the view. Let's use the opportunity to use this as a thank you to Desmond while we're at it."

But whatever.

"And now welcome to the top of Empire State Building."

Why did the elevator have to sound like the animus?

I walked out onto the balcony and tried to find an open place at the edge. Shaun and Rebecca went their separate ways to enjoy the view. As I peered over the edge, down at the puny streets, my brain began to spin. Afraid I was going through unwanted memories, I took a step away and offered my spot to another person.

What was so good about being up here anyway? _What I really need down on the streets is a bail of hay. Now that would be fun. I can see it now. The Times would have it on the front page__**. Man jumps from the State Building and survives!**_

That's not going to happen. I saw a bench a few feet away and walked over to sit down.

Now that I was done with all this "save the world" stuff, shouldn't I just go home? Ah, what am I saying? I can't go back now. It would be impossible to go back to making drinks every night now.

I don't know what possessed me at that moment to go into Eagle Vision, but I did it anyway. Looking around I saw the same colors lighting up the crowd as usual, the kind blue. I turned around on the bench and checked the other way.

Now _that's_ something I've never seen before.

In the crowd between an Asian wearing a panda toboggan and what looked to be a school group, was a girl. But she lit up in a blend of bright radiant gold, not the yellow that signified a target, but something deeper and warmer with flecks of a sea colored blue shining through.

I instantly came back to my regular eye sight to get a closer look at her.

She looked to be about my age and she was...hot. She looked to be about 5'4", but she was wearing heels, so you could deduct an inch or two. I then focused in on her face. She had an olive complexion and high cheek bones. And her eyes. They were a light blue with tiny bits of green mixed in. She had dirty blonde hair that came just below her shoulders. She had a slim body that had curves in all the right places. She was wearing what I presumed was the latest fashion in New York. I had seen it all over fifth avenue. She seemed too at ease to be a tourist, so I made my mind up that she lived around here.

But there was something about her that just screamed "no" to me. My mind didn't want me to go anywhere near her.

But since when was I a person to play by the rules? Last time someone was screaming at me in my head, I was in a temple in New York listening to the people of the First Civilization tell me what I had to do to save the world. And because of that, I think it's okay if I go against what my mind tells me for once.

I stood up and tried to make my way closer to where she and what seemed to be one of her friends were standing. At that moment the school group that was taking up a bunch of space thought it was time to head back inside the building to warm up. I casually walked over where they once stood when the girl dropped her camera to the ground. Before she could kneel down to grab it, I bent down to scoop it up.

"Drop this?" I asked while going to hand over the camera.

"Actually, could you take a picture for me?" She asked with a smile, reaching up and tucking her hair behind her ear. Her voice was smooth and a little high-pitched, but not to the point where it was whiny. It was actually kinda cute.

"Sure" I said with ease. She came over and showed me which button I had to press to take the shot and then went over to her friend.

They smiled and I took the picture.

Leaving her friend's side, she approached me with an outstretched hand, and I handed over the camera and started a conversation. "So, what brings you to the State Building?" Wow. _That_ was a good way to get a girl.

"Umm, it's my birthday actually." She smiled at me again, her cheeks turned pink by the chilly weather.

"Happy Birthday...?" I trailed off, hoping she'd catch my drift.

"Gabriella. But you can call me Gabby"

"Happy Birthday, Gabby." I said, showing my own smile. Gabriella. Wasn't _that_ a name? It still wasn't as bad as Desmond. And at least she had a nickname to go by.

"And you are?" She asked expectantly, giving the camera to her friend who had approached her asking to look at the picture.

"Desmond," I replied with a nod, putting my hands in my hoodie pocket.

"Well, that's different." She suddenly looked startled, then quickly gestured to her friend now at her side. "This is my friend Maria."

I then shook hands with them both.

"And why are _you_ up here?" Gabby asked curiously.

I smirked. "Let's just say my friends owed me one." From the distance I heard Shaun calling me to tell me that I "needed to get my ass to the elevator or I wouldn't have a ride home". "Well, nice meeting you two." I made a move to turn away.

"You too." She said sweetly.

"Maybe we'll see each other again," I said, throwing her a wink as I turned around to walk towards Shaun.

Who cares what my mind tells me. It was about time I had fun again, anyway. She _will_ see me again.

* * *

"And why are _you_ up here." I asked.

Who knows where this guy came from? _'Cause I want to find out more about him_.

He had that kinda rough-around-the-edges vibe to him, which instantly drew me closer to him. He had an amazingly built body and he was tall. Much taller than me in my heels, which was sad to admit. I would say he was 6'2" if I had to guess. A loose pair of jeans flattered his long legs, and his white hoodie barely concealed his muscles underneath. He had brown eyes that I could stare into all day; they were threatening but calm at the same time, a strange combination. Something told me those eyes had seen a lot...but who was I to make assumptions? He had brown hair and a tan complexion and light stubble on his face as well. But what was by far the most intriguing aspect of his face was the scar that was on the left side of his upper lip.

Scars told stories and I always wanted to know them. They could be a way of remembering things good or bad. So, needless to say, the mark had me wondering.

I just randomly met this guy and I was already drawn to him. What was wrong with me?

"Let's just say my friends owed me one." Then he turned and listened to some angry British man across the balcony. "Well nice meeting you two," he finished, turning his body to show he was about to leave.

"You too." I said rather quickly, not wanting him to walk away. I wanted to know about that scar.

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Oh Lord. He winked at me. I had this strange feeling that he was addressing me there. And I didn't care then if he was some random guy off the streets of New York. I wanted to see him again. He walked across the balcony towards the British man, a smaller, black haired woman meeting up with them, and the three of them disappeared into the elevator.

Vaguely, I heard Maria whistle under her breath, and I already knew that this Desmond was one hot piece of ass. I was then snapped into reality by Maria shoving the camera into my hands.

"Look how close that eagle is, Gabby! Take a picture!" She said excitedly, Desmond all but forgotten in her mind.

Not so much in mine. I started to fiddle with the camera, my hands strangely shaking, and eventually zoomed in on the bird. Right before I took the shot, the animal snapped its eyes towards me.

That was weird.

Feeling suddenly unsettled, I shifted around on my feet. "Come on Ria. Lets sit down." I pulled her over to a bench then selected review on my camera. The eagle's eyes then bored into mine. It was like they were searching me for something or trying to tell me something. But it was an eagle. Look who's talking crazy now.

I arrowed over to the pictures Desmond took. He was a pretty good photographer. I smiled looking at the picture of me and my best friend. This really has been a good day.

"Alright, why don't we go hit Starbucks, then go to my house and change before we go to dinner." Maria smiled at me. She wouldn't tell me where she was taking me to eat, butm knowing her, it was swanky. I nodded my head in approval and rose from the bench walking towards the doors that led inside. I looked back at the view one last time, and then embraced the warmth that enveloped me swiftly. I smiled as we jumped into the elevator and began to defrost a little before having to go out and face the chaos that was New York City.

* * *

How was it? :) I can say it looks ten times better compared to the original! Thanks to my Beta :) Thanks again Mismatched-lover! Well I would love reviews! And if I get reviews next chapter will come quicker and you get cookies :) So critiques are excepted happily! But tell me whatcha think! Bye-Bye for now!


	2. Just Hurry Up and Save Me

Thanks for the reviews, my reviewers! :) you guys are amazing! Me and my beta have worked hard on this one so enjoy! :) and on with chapter 2!

* * *

As I walked down the streets of New York City on that Saturday night, there was a sense of excitement in the air. There were people everywhere. As I made my way through the bustling Time Square, I couldn't help but reflect on the day's events. Meeting Desmond was by far the highlight of the day. I just couldn't get him off my mind. He was the perfect definition of a tall, dark, and handsome stranger.

But now, after going to dinner at my favorite restaurant, the Shake-Shack, I was told by Maria that Desmond had to escape my mind because we were going clubbing.

Maria pulled me into the line outside of the small building that had a neon sign hanging above the door, and soon enough we were by that door, showing the bouncer our I.D.'s. And into the pit of moving bodies we went. The lights at the club were enough to give me a headache; I was sure, though, once I got a few drinks in my system, I would be okay to go. Heading to the bar, Maria ordered something with a name that I had no clue how to pronounce. She looked back at me then, turned back to the bartender, and told him to make that for two. I just nodded my head and sat down next to my best friend.

"So," she shouted over the music, "What do you think?" She smiled at me, a promise that the night was going to be crazy.

"I say we just have some fun!" I seriously needed to get my mind off of Desmond. I felt like finding some random guy and dancing the night away just to do that. I didn't like the fact that some random guy had such an affect on me. Or did I?

"I know how to do that!" Maria screamed back. She took a sip of one of our now ready drinks and then went into the crowd, leaving me by myself at the bar.

If there was one thing about Maria, it was that she knew how to have a good time. She was the party girl in high school; she was always invited to all the social events. Kesha's lyrics fit her perfectly; "The Party Don't Start 'TIll I walk In." And because of that, I had no clue how we were friends. But we were, and I loved it.

Growing up, I had always been really reserved. I was the girl in school who had straight A's but stayed in the shadows. I was probably like that because my father died at a very young age. I always said I would become the person my father strove for me to become while he was alive. He always pushed me to do more and make the right decisions. And I did; but once my father died my mom went off the deep end. She hasn't ever been quite the same since. She would stay up all night and sleep all day. She moved out of New York and into New Jersey. I didn't really know what to do with her, so our relationship isn't so great.

But when all this happened, Maria kinda took me in. It all happened because we were lab partners in Chemistry class, and since she was so talkative, we began to talk to each other. We got to know each other and because of that, I've come out of my shell a little when it comes to being social.

Speak of the devil. Five minutes later Maria came out of the crowd with two guys by her side. One was obviously for me, considering she was flirting with the other one to no end.

"Alex, Zach, this is my friend, Gabby," she said as she came over to sit beside me, swigging back a mouthful of her drink.

Zach instantly came forward and shook my hand. "Hi," he said quickly while smiling at me. I couldn't help but blush, an old habit, and greeted him and Alex.

"Well this girl over here needs someone to dance with," Maria said, referring to herself. She got up and practically dragged Alex into the crowd. Through the moving bodies, I caught glimpses of them grinding on each other, and I told myself that I wasn't ready for this just yet. I took a big gulp of my drink, regretting it since the taste of alcohol was strong in large quantities. Zach sat down in Maria's seat as I took to sipping my drink.

"Is your friend always like this?" He asked, looking over his shoulder to where the two disappeared.

"She tends to be." I nibbled on my bottom lip a little. "But you really have to get to know her to get past all that," said and sipped on my drink some more.

"Well I'm Zach." He shook his head, muttering a 'wow' under his breath. "But you already knew that. So, what brings two girls like you out here tonight?" He questioned while grinning.

"According to Maria, girls need to go out to the club on their birthdays." I said while smiling over at him. Hopefully the buzz would start setting in soon. He went to order a drink and I took the time to study him. He had blonde hair and brown eyes and a slim build. He paled in comparison to Desmond. Wait why would I even compare him to Desmond? Wasn't I supposed to have him off of my mind? Fed up with myself, I turned away and braved another gulp of my drink.

He turned back to me with drink in hand. "You wanna dance?" He asked suddenly, reaching over and taking my hand. Briefly nodding, I let him drag me further and further into the abyss of people.

* * *

Two hours of dancing and drinking later, I was not in the right state of mind. And not only that, but Maria left me alone to go and sex it up with Alex. I mean seriously who does that? Sometime during the night, Zach had abandoned me for some barely dressed slut, so I danced with random strangers the more alcohol I got in me. But in the long run, I was actually alone in a crowded room

Because of this, I was left to make the journey home in New York City on my own at one in the morning.

As I started my journey I realized the streets were almost deserted. That wasn't common for a Saturday night here. Looking up, I saw the towering apartments building, which looked like they were about to all fall and come down on me. My head spun unpleasantly, so I ducked my head down and started to walk at a more hurried pace. The frigid air did nothing but slow me down. The snow from earlier had stopped, but it seemed like it was about to rain, or, in this case, snow again. With the temperature declining rapidly, I took off my heels and began to jog down the streets. My apartment wasn't too far away now. Hopefully, I wouldn't fall over by the time I got there.

As I reached an alley that was a known short cut to the building, I turned down it expecting to see the normal trashcans and boxes that usually cluttered the damp pavement. Instead, I found a group of guys that looked to be about 30. They were all built up in size and something told me to turn around before they spotted me. Danger ran up my spine, sobering me up for a moment. I turned around to make my departure when I heard one of them speak to me.

"Hey, little lady! Why don't you come hang out with us?" I could practically hear the smirk as he said the words. The other two began to talk in agreement, saying things like, "Yeah, why don't you come on over here," and "Come on, we won't bite. Maybe." I began to walk away, fear taking a hold of me, when one of them caught me by the arm, halting my retreat.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said as he turned me swiftly to face him, holding so tightly I was sure to bruise. He was much taller than I had first assumed, and he stared down at me with desire and ill-intention in his eyes. I was paralyzed in fear. I had heard about these things all the time; guys gang rape girl in ally and leave her to die. I had seen the headline too often and never would have thought it would happen to me. Remembering back to a few days ago, I cursed myself for not buying that mace at the drug store.

"Don't wanna talk? Doesn't matter. You don't even have to." With that he pulled me over to his friends. My body and mind had been slowed by the drinks, and nothing I tried to do seemed to work. All the sudden hands were all over my body pulling at my shirt, feeling up my breasts, pulling at my face. I wanted to kick or scream, do something, but my body was refusing me the privilege.

Then lips were on my neck. Hot and wet. It felt absolutely disgusting. After that my coat was ripped off of me, allowing the cold night air to wrap around my body. My lungs managed to let out a scream, but then a hand clamped down over my mouth.

"Shut up bitch," one of the men snapped, gripping onto my jaw to tightly, it caused pain to bolt through me.

The next thing I knew was that my shirt was over my head, leaving me in my camisole, bra, and pants. My body was now almost exposed to the freezing temperatures and every part of me was protesting against it, but there wasn't anything that I could do about it. I didn't even want to feel anymore. The men's hands were moving lower and lower on my body at my stomach and hips, messing with the edge of my jeans. And I didn't care anymore.

I was going to be raped. And then die.

I let everything drift away for a moment, forgetting about the pain, trying to put myself in a better place. Strangely enough, I thought of the eagle from on top the State building, gazing at me with it's foreboding golden eyes. I got even colder then, my camisole had been ripped off.

Everybody said snow was a blessing. A mark of beauty on the world. Well, the snow that began to fall made me really challenge that statement. But then I let it go. Watching the flakes fall down was one thing. When they came down and attacked my skin was a whole other thing.

Great birthday huh?

It was then that one of the guys doubled over in pain. While the other two were distracted for a minute, my mind gripped onto the opportunity and I reached down in the snow grabbing my coat, draping it around me. When I looked back up, I saw a tall hooded man dressed in white fighting my assaulters. He quickly took one out with a kick to the chest that made him double over just like the first man. He then grabbed the other guy by the jacket and pulled him close to him, lifting him up off of the ground.

"If I ever find you doing this again you want be so lucky," he said in a deep voice that I somehow recognized, but it was far darker than I could comprehend.

Pushing him to the ground, the hooded man then kicked the guy in the head then looked up at me.

I didn't know how to react to this guy. In one aspect, he was my savior but on the other hand, he wouldn't just do the same thing again. He seemingly glowed with the falling snowflakes, making me wonder if he were an angel sent to save me. He walked up to me slowly. "It's okay Gabby. You don't have to be afraid." Slowly, he lowered his hood.

Desmond.

* * *

Did anyone know how hard it was to scale the sides of buildings in New York?

I mean smaller buildings are one thing. But when all of them are at least 8 stories tall, well it tired you out. Shaun and Rebecca had been getting on my nerves all day, and I needed to clear my head. Hauling myself up a building seemed like a good idea, and in the middle of the night, there weren't going to be many witnesses to rat me out. When I got to the top of the building, I stared up at the sky, too skewed by the city smog to really see the stars. But snowflakes started to fall down, drifting slowly to embrace the earth.

As I was standing at the top of about a 12 story building, I heard a scream nearby, echoing off of the buildings. Knowing what troubles could happen in New York, I decided I wanted to play superhero. I started to run for the next roof easily jumping over the gap.

After jumping a few more buildings, I found the source. Down in an alley, I gazed down and saw three guys trying to rape a girl. It was utterly disgusting. I had to get down there quick, superhero game all but forgotten. As I was trying to find a way to jump down, I caught sight of the girl's face.

It was Gabby!

Something inside of me snapped at the realization. Without much of a plan, I swiftly flung over the edge, lowering myself down the wall from window to window until I was able to jump down onto a box of crates then down to the ground. Coming up behind one of the guys, I swiftly kicked him in the back of the knees, making him buckle in pain. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and rammed my fist into his face, eliminating him from the problem immediately, and he fell to the ground, gasping in pain, struggling to hold onto consciousness. This pulled the other two men out of whatever they were doing and made them turn to face me. As they figured out what was happening and lunged to fight me, I figured that they weren't the best fighters in the world. I punched one guy in the gut and sent him straight to the ground while I started to take on the next guy.

I easily grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him up off of the ground, making his legs fly around to try and find some sort of ground. "If I ever find you doing this again," I growled out in a voice that was unfamiliar, "you won't be so lucky." I shoved him down the kicked him in the head. I watched as he slowly lost consciousness and fell over sideways against some broken crates.

I slowly turned to Gabby knowing that she would be shook up. Since I had met her up on the Empire State, I couldn't get her off my mind. Leave it to fate that the next time I seen her was in a dark alley way almost being raped. Not my choice of a second meeting, but I had to deal with it now.

When I finally looked at her, I could see her stunning eyes looking at me questioningly; she was confused. She had on a pair of black jeans and now what looked to be a bra and a thinner jacket. I started to walk forward questioning myself on how I was going to do this. Back in my bartender days, I had always dealt with guys making women uncomfortable, but never before had I had to save one from being raped.

"It's okay Gabby, you don't have to be afraid." As I whispered the words, I lowered my hood slowly to show her that I wasn't here to hurt her.

If she could have became anymore shocked, she did.

"De-Desmond?" I barely heard the soft whisper.

"Yeah, it's me." I gathered her wet clothes off the ground, trying to stop myself from looking at her exposed skin. Now wasn't the time for such things. Coming closer to her, I saw bruises starting to show up all over her upper body and face. There was a small cut also on her cheek, deep enough that it was beginning to bleed. Judging from the haze in her eyes and the strange smell on her breath, I guessed that she had been having a few birthday drinks. "Come on, let's get you back home." I urged her to zip up her coat as I helped her up off of the ground, and she started to walk in the direction of where she lived.

* * *

Why did he have to see me like this?

The one guy I actually somewhat like and what does he do? Saves me from getting _raped_. I suddenly became very aware of how I felt and I knew it had to reflect how I looked. As we walked on down the street, he put a protective arm around my back, drawing me to him and his warmth. I didn't mind it. I had only talked to this guy once before, but I felt safe, almost at ease.

The snow was coming down even harder now and I wanted to urge my legs to move faster in the cold but they wouldn't do it. We were silent as we walked to my apartment, both of us either having nothing to say or afraid that I would break with words.

Eventually, we got to my building, towering up high. "Thank you," I whispered. He saved my life and all I could say was thank you. It seemed extremely inadequate.

"You never have to say that," he said as he looked into my eyes. I felt so weak when he did it. It was as if he could see my whole life when he peered into my gaze, every little detail good and bad. He then spoke again. "Are you going to be okay by yourself? Do you want me to come help you clean up that cut?" He looked so apologetic, like he had been the one to do this to me and wanted to take the pain away.

"I-I'll be fine." I assured him with the best smile I could manage, trying to convince him that I was strong enough to pull through.

"Well," he said taking his phone out of his back pocket and pushing a few buttons. "What's your number? I mean, if I can have it." Before he could feel any more insecure, I took the phone out of his hands and proceed to type out my name and number on the contact page he had up for me.

"There you go."

He pressed a few more buttons after I gave the phone back to him. All of the sudden, the song "We Are Young" came blaring out of my phone, which was hidden somewhere in the pockets in the mess of my coat.

He smiled. "Now you have my number." He said smiling like an idiot, although the concern was still a ghost in his gaze. "I'll call you tomorrow. Make sure your okay. But If you need anything don't be afraid to call me." He looked at me then, making sure I took in everything he just said.

I smiled and nodded back at him to convince him that I understood. It was probably obvious I had had a little too much to drink. "Thanks. Goodnight Desmond." I said softly. "I'm glad that we did see each other again, by the way."

He grinned. "Me too. Night."

Then I shocked myself. I went in and hugged Desmond around the waist. He was taken by surprised but after figuring out what was going on he wrapped his arms around me slowly and squeezed me. I blamed the false power that alcohol gave me, but as I buried my face in his hoodie, I convinced my hazy mind that it was nice despite the situation. After we untangled ourselves, we said goodnight once more. Then he watched me climb the steps to enter my apartment building.

I almost crawled up the three flights of steps to get to my room. Once there I pulled out the key from the same pocket that had phone in it and unlocked to door.

I closed the door behind me and locked it back then began to make my way through my house. Switching on a couple lights as I went, I made my way to the bathroom. I saw my pajamas from the previous night on a nearby shelf and began to dispose of the wet clothes I had on. After drying off and changing into the pajamas, I began to inspect myself for any marks to show what I had been through during the night. I found a couple of bruises on my chest and shoulders and one on my forehead. But then there was a scratch that was bleeding on the side of my cheek. Grabbing for some hydrogen peroxide, I cleaned the cut thoroughly.

After bandaging the cut up, I stopped and stared at myself in the mirror, looking at my messy hair, my bruised skin, and the now wad of gauze on my face. That cut would surely leave a scar. But unlike some of the other ones I had, this is one in which I would **not **want to remember.

* * *

So how was it? :) Reviews make my day! And it only takes five seconds so please leave one! I would like to thank Mismatched-lover for helping me beta the story and for the review! Also I would like to thank Aligned-Pincone for reviewing! And to everybody who favorited and subscribed to story alerts thank you as well! :) Until next time,

xXTron'sGirl13Xx


	3. Questions

Heyy Guyss! Sorry It took me so long with this one! Anyways thanks to all my reviewers, favoriters, and subscribers! Ya'll honestly are my reason to write this! So thanks! Also I wanna say thanks to Mismatched-lover for all her help! And if you haven't already read it go read Just Beyond My Reach, My Assassin! It's by Mismatched-lover and this is pretty much my sequel to her story and it is an amazing story! So go check it out! And without further ado, Chapter 3 :)

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by my phone going off. I hazily sat up and pushed myself off my bed. As I went to my dresser and looked in the mirror, I remembered what made me feel like a two ton cloud was weighing down on top of me. God, how much did I actually drink last night? I guess I would never know.

After studying myself a moment longer, I turned and walked to the table that my phone was sitting on and picked it up. Two missed call; imagine that. I opened my phone and checked for the number when a text popped up on my phone.

_Hey. U okay?_

I quickly looked up to the ID of the number to find Desmond's name. Remembering his role from last night, I realized that I was so lucky that he had found me last night. But that brought up a question: how did he find me exactly? Looking back at it, it almost seemed like he came out of nowhere. But he saved me, and for that I was thankful. I could ask questions later.

I met this guy a day ago, and in that time, I couldn't stop thinking about him; then he saved my life. I wasn't going to deny that he was attractive, but what else was there behind that pretty face of his? How could he have known where I was if he hadn't of followed me? The more I thought of it, the more it creeped me out. Another thing came to my recollection, and I nearly groaned out loud; I had to go and hug him last night. What was I thinking? Oh, that's right: I wasn't. But I had felt safe at that moment and I had needed the hug, despite what I was trying to tell myself.

I ran my fingers over the smooth keys of the buttons, my mind racing to try and find words. Then I pressed the reply button. I thought for minute about what to say, like an adequate reply, perhaps even a wondrous thank you.. A minute later, I simply ended up with:_ I'm Fine. Thanks 4 last nite._

After I pressed send, I put my phone back down, allowing my fingers to linger upon the surface before walking into my living room. Realizing that my head hurt a whole lot, I ended up finding some ibuprofen and taking a few, hoping my headache would go away. I turned on the morning news, flopping on the couch as I rubbed my head, wishing medicine could kick in a lot faster. After watching the broadcasters tell us about what the outcome of the basketball game last night was and hearing what the weather was going to be like (which was cold—duh, it's always cold in the winter in NYC), the broadcasters came on talking about the newest pop star in the spotlight. After that, I decided that I had enough of the news.

Getting up yet again, I went to the kitchen, deciding to humor my protesting tummy. After declaring out loud that I needed to go to the grocery store, I decided on having ice-cream for breakfast. Not long after pulling out the tub of cookie dough ice cream from the back of my ice box, I heard my phone go off again, echoing from the bedroom. Desmond probably.

Putting down the ice cream, I nearly ran back to the room, finding myself strangely excited to see what he had to say. When I picked it up, however, I read Maria's name on the screen. I quickly clicked enter and read the text. She said she was "oh so sorry for leaving me like that and that she was making it up to me by bringing me coffee right now". I typed a quick "see you soon". Just as I was sitting the phone down, the phone went off again. Desmond's name popped up on the screen and I quickly pressed open.

_Just making sure. I'll call you later?_

What do I say to this? At one moment I feel like I should say yes but on the other hand I wanna know why he was stalking me as well. Feeling suddenly like a jumpy high school girl, I pressed the keys rapidly saying that "that was fine and that I would talk to him then".

When I made my way to the kitchen a second time, I grabbed a spoon and the tub of ice cream and made my way for the couch. I pried the top off and started to shovel the creamy goodness into my mouth, when Maria walked through the door, calling out a 'hello' to alert me that she was there.

She appeared in the entry way, her face crumpled with puppy dog eyes. "I'm so so so so sorry!" She rushed over to me quickly bumping into random objects on the floor as she came. "But I got you a mocha!" She quickly pulled the coffee from the tray she was holding and shoved it into my face. I gingerly took it, keeping my face turned from her, remembered the nasty bandage I had on my cheek. "Why Ice-cream?" She asked while taking off the red coat she had on.

"Because I haven't been to the store in a week," I said as I looked up at her, leaning back into the couch, raising my mocha to my lips. When she looked back down at me her mouth almost hit the floor. She slowly came down and sat beside me studying my face as she did. This was gonna be fun to explain.

"What the hell happened to your face?" She was now looking at the bandage, her brow furrowed in half-concern, half-interest.

"Well, you see, when you left me alone at the club last night, I kinda had to walk myself home, and I was drunk so I wasn't exactly thinking straight... Well, I took the back alley over by Jim's Subs. There were some guys in the alley."

I was cut off by her almost having a heart attack in front of me, her hand shooting out to grip my arm almost painfully. "Wait! You mean you were raped! Oh my God! I left you! Why did I do it? I'm so sorry!"

I cut her off then, not wanting her to go into hysterics. "I wasn't finished! So these guys started getting all over me, taking off my clothes and hitting me and everything, and out of nowhere, Desmond—you know, the guy from the Empire State?– well, he was there somehow and totally kicked some ass. I probably would be dead in some alley if it wasn't for him so he's the one you need to thank." When I finished, I took another gulp of my mocha, deciding I was glad that she brought it.

"Sooo," she dragged out, "you mean to tell me, you're walking home, some guys drag you into an alley, start to do God knows what to you, and then Desmond—some dude you just met yesterday— randomly shows up and saves your life? How was he there?" She looked just as confused as I felt at that moment.

"That's the part I'm wondering about. Oh, yeah, a hardly noteworthy point, I kinda hugged him when we got back to my building. I think that was the alcohol's fault, but I couldn't do anything about it. Now he's texting me and everything."

"Well how do you intend on finding out how he was there?" She looked at me quizzically, although I could see some sly implication behind her gaze.

I raised my cellphone into the air and waved it. "He said he was gonna call me later; make sure I was okay and what not. I'll ask him then."

"Well what are we doing till he calls?" She asked, walking over and plopping down on the couch beside me.

"Wait what do you mean what do 'we' do?" I looked at her, my brow furrowed as I eyed her speculatively.

"Well, I'm finding out about this, too!"Seeing there was no argument that would be valid to her, I didn't say anything. Pushing herself up off of the couch, she went over to the movie cabinet and started to look at the titles. "How about 'Mean Girls' and 'The Bucket List' to pass the time?" She said as she came up with two movies in hand. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my blanket off the back of the couch and pulled it around me as I drank a little bit more of my mocha.

Two hours later, "Mean Girls" was finished and I went to the bathroom to clean myself up a bit. Looking at myself in the mirror was a sight to see. My face was now almost purple everywhere and I really didn't want to take the bandage off my face to see what was underneath. So instead, I pulled out a toothbrush and toothpaste and began to scrub at my teeth.

With the toothbrush still in my mouth, I went out to my bedroom to pull out some sweats and a t-shirt to put on. Going back into the bathroom I spit out the toothpaste and changed quickly. Deciding to get the worst part done, I slowly peeled off the bandage, feeling something akin to vertigo when I saw the gash in the side of my face, all red and bruised. As I pulled out the peroxide and a Q-tip to clean off my cut I heard Maria scream from the other room.

"Your phone's ringing!" Momentarilly forgetting the cut, I all but ran back into the living room to pick it up. Desmond's name lit up my screen. I waited about five seconds, staring at his name, realizing that, even though it was strange, I liked it a lot. Then I answered.

"Hello?" I asked, reaching up and brushing the hair out of my face as if I were talking to him one-on-one.

"Hey Gabby. You okay?"

* * *

It was about lunch time. I could do this. In my hands were two hotdogs that I had got from the stand down the street. Girls liked hotdogs, right? Well, I sincerely hoped so. Balancing the two hotdogs in one hand, I took out my cell phone and decided to call Gabby. I dialed the number and pressed send with no hesitation. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gabby" I paused thinking about what to say, realizing that I hadn't thought this through. "You okay?"

I could hear nothing but silence on the other line for what felt like a minute. "Um, yeah, I'm okay, I guess." She stuttered out. That translated to I'm not okay in girl code—an easy code to break once you've dealt with them a lot.

"Well, listen, I thought that I could bring you lunch today. I've already got hotdogs, so I would hate it if you said no. I'm already a block away from your apartment. What do ya say?" I listened with hope bubbling in me. I hated that I was so excited about everything. For some strange reason, it didn't seem fair—but I _had_ saved the world, so I don't know why it wouldn't have been fair. But still, something about it seemed...off. Like I shouldn't be treading these waters. If she let me up to her place, it would be so much easier to tell her about last night then if I did it over the phone. I knew she was gonna ask either way—how could she not?

I heard whispering on the other end. Her friend was probably there with her. Why did girls have to be like that? They couldn't decide anything for themselves. Always had to ask a friend. One more mystery to put in the complex beauty of women.

"Yeah. Just come on up when you get here. I'm on the third floor. fourth door on the right," she finally answered, and I heard water running through the line.

I memorized the directions, the sound of her voice. "I'll be there," I said then hung up the phone, placing it back in my pocket.

When I got to her apartment building I walked in slowly assessing my surroundings, a hard habit to break when you're a trained assassin. It was a fairly nice building. I found the stairs with ease and began the journey upwards. It was a short climb. When I reached the third floor, I went to the main level and counted my four doors to the right. Sure enough, when I knocked on the door, her friend answered.

"Hey," she drug out, smiling politely. "Come on in. Gabby's fixing up that cut on her face. Make yourself at home." I walked in and set down the hotdogs on the coffee table. Walking around to the couch, I saw "Mean Girls" laying on the floor. What was up with girls and that movie, anyway? It wasn't all that good to me when I sat through it. And before you ask there was nothing else on tv—it was that, or Say Yes To the Dress.

When I finally sat down, I heard moving coming from somewhere down the small hallway on the other side of the room. I felt myself go stiff—what was I so worried about?

"Hey Desmond." I heard Gabby call from there. She came in a minute later wearing sweats and a t-shirt. She still looked gorgeous all black and blue. I'm just glad I had found her before anything serious had happened. She smiled at me, her face a little skewed by a bandage on her cheek."So you brought food?" She said looking down at the table. I went at a hotdog.

"Yeah. I hope hotdogs are okay?" I said, handing it to her. She unwrapped it slowly then looked back at me.

"Thanks," she whispered, smiling softly.

"What she means is, 'I have no food at the moment and I'm starving, thanks'," Maria noted while laughing and grabbing a hotdog.

Maria went into the room next door, which I assumed was the kitchen, probably looking for something to drink. At that moment I snapped out of my daze and glanced over at Gabby. She had sat down by me, slowly eating her hotdog. Her face was turned down like she was shy to have me be next to her. "So are you okay? I mean, of course you're not—your face is split open, and you're all bruised, but are you—?"

She answered quickly then. "Desmond calm down." I must've lost my cool a little there. She looked at me like I was a lost kid in the park or something. Suddenly, I felt just as hopeless, too. "I'm fine. Thanks for last night." She then got off and turned the tv onto some news channel and watched it. Maria walked in then, giving a slight distraction to any awkwardness or questions that could pop up.

There was one thing for sure that I knew. Maria and Gabby were polar opposites. And I could tell that by the question she asked me. The one I was hoping Gabby would ask me. "So, Mr. Desmond, how _did_ you find Gabby? A little weird for you to just find her like that." Maria had no limits, I could tell. She was down to the point, blunt and sassy. Gabby on the other hand was quiet. I liked that. She seemed content in not knowing. But that was on the surface. She seemed to be much more complex underneath, especially judging on the way she kept throwing me glances.

Just the way that she seemed to be always thinking about something. That's what I hated about girls. You never knew what was going on in their heads. Well, most of the time you didn't anyway, and even when you thought you knew, it wouldn't be the right guess in the first place, and they got mad in the end.

Why was it when I needed to think of something I couldn't? Before I came here I had a perfectly planned out explanation on why I came to Gabby's rescue. Now my mind had gone blank.

"Well," I started, pulling something from my ass, "I just happened to be in the area. I was going to get something from the convenient mart when I saw the guys in the alley. Then the girl in the middle seemed familiar. Not until I heard her scream did it come across to me that it was Gabby. So I helped her," I rushed out. Hopefully that would suffice for them, at least for now. From past experiences, I know that sooner or later they would start asking about what I was going to the store for and why I had chosen so late to go grab something—the sad thing about it is that I would have to lie about it too. I couldn't exactly tell them that I was a world class Assassin that was making his rounds around the rooftops of New York, now could I?

Maria eyed at me, like she knew I was lying. "Still, someone doesn't take down three guys and come out unscratched do they? I mean, how did you do it?"

This I could tell the truth about.

"I've been trained in a type of mix-martial arts. I've had the skills since a very young age. It also helps to know how to defend yourself when you live in places like this." I had a smug smile on my face. Lets see what she has to say about that.

"Well, it's just a good thing that you were there to save the day, then, wasn't it?" She said very harshly. There I go again, unknowingly pressing some button that leads to anger. Shaun had a billion of those—he made a better woman than Maria and Gabby put together.

Gabby chipped her two cents in at that point. "Would you stop interrogating him, Ria? It isn't like he was the one hurting me, was it?" If looks could kill Maria would have been dead. Gabby was really upset.

And in my opinion, Maria didn't like it too much that her friend was being nicer to the random guy than her. She stormed out of the room. "I'll be in the back." Then she mumbled something that I couldn't hear.

Gabby started rambling, "I'm sorry. She's like that sometimes." She got up, taking her trash into the kitchen. I checked the time and then walked into the room she went into, indeed finding myself in a small kitchen, cute and fit for her.

"You want something to drink?" She was pouring some Pepsi out of a bottle. I shook my head no. Call it my assassin senses, but some storm was approaching, and I knew Maria was going to be the cause.

"Listen, I can leave if you need me to," I said, leaning up against the counter.

. "Well...I guess you should. I'm sorry about Maria. She just doesn't like me getting close to guys, I guess." She looked up and smiled. "She's always been the center of attention, so it must be strange for her that you..." She trailed off. "Just don't hold it against her."

"It's okay. I get it. So..." Crap. What do I say now? I mentally beat myself for not coming up with a more solid plan. "I'll call you tomorrow? If that's alright with you?" I looked at her questionably, once again feeling very out of place and somehow inadequate.

She looked up and smiled, so softly and coyly that all I could focus on was the soft curve of her full, pink lips. "I'd like that," she whispered, making something inside of my head spin. Before things got too out of hand, she walked past me and back into the living room. "So, I'll talk to you tomorrow." She was over at the door now. I'll take that as my cue to leave then. Following behind her, I walked to the door.

"Yeah." I looked down at her and studied her face. She was just too gorgeous, not fit to be a human—she needed to be a goddess, she needed to have the world under her finger. To my fear, there was a glitch in my brain, suddenly, like what happens when I go through the bleeding effect from the animus. I had to shake my head to make it stop, and was relief when it did. Gazing back up at her, I forced a smile, feeling suddenly nauseated. "So bye, I guess." Then we just stood there.

* * *

This was getting awkward. It was like all those movies girls watch as teens. The boy comes to the door and you don't know whether to hug him or just shake his hand, but the difference in this was that I am 25, not a teenager at all, but I sure did feel like one.

Well, I hugged him last night, why can't I just do it again? Sure, alcohol had probably more to do with it than I was comfortable to admitting, but...it was just a hug. It wasn't like I was having sex with him or anything.

_C'mon Gabby! You can do this!_

And I did. Stepping forward, I allowed my arms to slip around his slim, fit waist, locking around his back, burying my head against his chest. He smelled so...manly. There was no other way to describe it, and yet it seemed all too familiar.

* * *

I didn't see that coming. She hugged me. The discomfort of being out of place came back in full, warning me in flashing red lights to get the hell out of there. But who am I to reject a pretty girl? Desmond Miles sure as hell doesn't push away the opportunity to hold a lady so beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her tightly, holding her close, but making sure not to bury my face into her hair, knowing _that_ would be a tad bit creepy. Save it for later. Assuming there will be a later for her and I.

During the hug, she whispered a soft "thank you", and this time as she said it, it meant a lot. I know I told her she never had to tell me that, but seeing it in such a vulnerable way...

When she finally let go, I gave her a nod, a smile, and then walked out the door.

_That went well._

* * *

So how was it? Leave a review telling me? They make my day guys!

Again thanks for all the love and support ya'll give me! I couldn't do it without you guys! and until next time!,

xXTron'sGirl13Xx


	4. Moon, Snow, and Chills

_**Okayy so don't come stabbing me with a hidden blade or anything because this chapter is out late! :( I'm reallyyyyyyyy extremelllyyyy sorryy like you have no idea.! Okay so I want to say again that this story would not be possible without Mismatched-lover and JBMRMA ! **_

_**With that being said, she is re-writing that story for a cleaner and smoother read through so if your reading this you should either go start from the beginning with her or go read her complete story just beyond my reach my assassin! **_

_**Also, this chapter may require you to remember something from the last story so go brush up on chapter 14 of her story if you would like! :) without further ado, chapter 4!**_

* * *

After Maria left I escaped onto the small balcony my apartment offered. I slumped down into one of my three chairs and let the shallow breeze in the already freezing weather blow over me. I had on a north face so It wasn't that cold but still. My view didn't give me much, but it did give me a decent view of the street below and the sky above.

It was weird. You would think that in New York, all the street lights would block out the view of the stars above, but right then, they were all there. Looking down on me as if I were some sort of God, basking in their praise.

They were so bright and big. Looking up at the moon was especially my favorite. It was just too much to take in at once. Some people couldn't seem to understand the beauty of it. They thought of it as just another object floating around in space. I saw all the gorgeousness of it, took it in gratefully, but it was, again, too much for one person to take in. The thought of having someone else to enjoy the silence with was nice, made me smile even.

A comfortable silence. Wasn't that a novel idea? But somehow I felt like I had had that before.

But my silent moment was cut short. The streets below became unbearably loud, and I couldn't stay out in the chilled environment forever. So I got up out of my dulled out lawn chair and retreated back into the warmth that was my home.

I shed the thick jacket onto a hook at the entry of my place, and then walked over to one of my over stuffed chairs and sank into it. I leaned back and recollected on today's events.

Maria and I had had a good time. We had watched movie after movie and laughed until we cried on at least three parts of the movies. It was good bonding time that we had needed. The part I could have gone without was the interrogations about Desmond that I got in a day's time.

It was like "Desmond this", "Desmond that", "wait you hugged him?" It was like she couldn't get enough of it. And I wasn't gonna complain about Maria being over protective over me, because she had always been like that. It was like a way of life, and everybody else just had to get used to it.

But I wanted to know why she couldn't think through her life like she thought through mine. She would seriously be better off. Why couldn't I whack Maria into shape? Trust me, I had tried before, but it never ended well. She couldn't take criticism but she sure could dish it. So I gave up.

Then my mind switched tracks to Desmond. I didn't even know the guy's last name and I was attracted to him in ways I couldn't even understand. I hated that though. I hated feeling like this huge fangirl over some superstar and I knew nothing would ever happen between us. I just needed to move on with life. Get ready for the next week ahead and if Desmond texted me or called me or stalked my apartment...well who knows what I would do, but I would deal with it when it came time to. I wouldn't wait around depending on that text or call. I would be strong.

I pulled my fatigued body up and out of my chair and walked into my kitchen. I pulled out some crackers and started to nibble at them bit by bit. I really needed to go to the store tomorrow. But I wasn't going out tonight' not after what had happened. So crackers would just have to do.

I went over and checked my phone. Nothing there, but an email saying that one of the many J. Crew stores in NYC was having a sale. Wasn't my life just so exciting? I put my phone back onto the counter and made my way to my bedroom to go to sleep early. Maybe tomorrow I would wake up in a better state of mind then I was in now.

* * *

"Damn it Shaun! I'm not staying in the Animus any longer!"

I burst out the door, running away from the whining and requests from Shaun. He could go find someone else to keep in a machine all day. I already saved the world. As far as I was concerned, I wasn't going to have to get in the Animus another damn day of my life.

But of course, when I go back to the base, Shaun and Rebecca are wondering if I'll "go in to help them do some research on another artifact", help them plug in the holes in history, relive this memory to get the details straight. Well, I was sick of it; therefore, I did the only thing I was good at: running away.

Well, that's what it seemed like, anyway. I had been running my whole life. Yeah, I like the assassins, and, yes, I'm on their side. But isn't saving the planet enough? Apparently not.

But I headed back to the Den after seeing Gabby, and there Shaun was wanting to complete some research and who is the only person who can help him do it? Desmond.

So I plugged myself in. According to him it would only take 30 minutes, an hour at the most. But no, that turned into 9 hours and I knew first hand what the side affects of the animus did. I had seen them myself. That damn Bleeding Affect.

I wasn't going to turn into another Subject 16, so I pulled myself out. Then proceeded to leave.

_So now what?_ I thought to myself, shoving my hands angrily into my pockets.

I headed towards the local park. It was cold; so cold that it was snowing. But hadn't it been snowing the past 3 days now? I shrugged it off and stayed on my journey. If I didn't, who knows what Shaun would put me through back at Headquarters.

The snow fell down gently. Floating onto my jacket and clinging to the warmth there where they met their demise and pooled into the material. I brushed it off with the back of my hand and looked up at the sky. The moon was full tonight and the stars were out too. That was a rarity in itself. So I looked at it for a minute, deciding I could enjoy the finer things in life. Images came flooding into my mind. Ezio, Connor, Altair, Aquilus... All of them had looked up at this sky many times. And every memory came pounding in to my mind to the point that I had to grasp my head and lean over, trying to quell the pain each pound brought.

And then my eyes flickered. Great.

I looked up into the snow and saw the ghostly image of the back of the Villa Auditore, snow falling softly onto the green grass. It was the middle of the night, although the darkness was nothing for the bright snow.

Talking came from the right of me and I looked over to see two people coming through the back door of the Villa. It was Ezio and some girl. _Great_, I thought, sighing. _Another one of _these_ memories._"

"Isn't it beautiful, Ezio?" She stared out at the blanket that was softly coming down, her eyes dancing with excitement. Ezio seemed to mumble a brief reply, obviously tired. I watched them for a short moment before I realized that I had never seen this before. Where was this memory from?

Why hadn't I remembered this?

She continued to look out and asked him a question. Something about Leonardo. I couldn't quite hear her voice, it was coming in and out, kinda like having bed reception on a phone call.

Ezio now seemingly looking more aware and said, "Why do you suddenly ask that?"

"I mean, it looks like a large, unpainted canvas. I bet he gets much inspiration in the winter, wanting to paint upon this natural palette."

With that, Ezio stepped out into the snow and raised a hand to her. "Take it," he said, when she simply stared at him.

She seemed reluctant to do so. With a few more exchanged words, he finally grabbed her hand instead and pulled her out into the courtyard, closer to him.

This was definitely the longest flashback I had ever had. When was it going to stop?

"I don't know how to dance, Ezio," She pouted at him. She seemed scared to try, almost as if she was going to embarrass herself.

Ezio talked about painting their picture right there in the courtyard._ How many girls had he used that one on? _I wondered.

And then they were off. I could tell the girl had never danced before, but Ezio pulled her around the courtyard carefully and gracefully, fixing her mess-ups as they went. Then slowly it turned into a happy go lucky bounding around the courtyard, like they were children seeing their first snow. My stomach tightened as I watched them, feeling some sort of familiarity in the girl, although I knew I had never seen her before.

Their foot prints were everywhere in the snow. They smashed down the snow prints their feet had made over and over. He twirled her around and around and the smiles on each of their faces showed they were having a good time.

Why hadn't I seen this? This girl was obvious a big part of Ezio's life—why hadn't I seen her before? Who was she?

They started to slow down,holding each other more closely. I could tell the girl's feet were cold by the way she was hopping from one foot to the other. Ezio hoisted her into the air and spun her around before bringing her down so her feet rested on his.

They were so happy, so glad to have each other. They were so in love, even if neither of them knew it. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him closely. And he held her back, his head leaning down against hers. I never really thought him to be one for such...frivolities, but he seemed to have no objections. Then Ezio spoke.

"Narina."

She slowly pulled her head from his neck, her eyes slowly making their way up from his chin to his eyes. As soon as their eyes met, my vision flashed twice and I came back to reality, standing alone in a park in freezing temperatures.

What the _hell_ was that?

I turned around and bolted back to the Den, forgetting about the snow that was all around me.

After a 5 minute jog I found myself climbing the steps that it took to walk into the building. As soon as I walked in, I was greeted by Shaun's not-so-warm greeting. He stood there, one hand on hip, the other holding a cup of tea. His glasses glinted off the light. "Bout time you got back in here-" I cut him off though.

I ran up the side stairs that led me into the animus room and started to sit down in it.

Shaun then came through the door looking at me questionably. "What the hell do you think you are you doing?" He asked. "Weren't you just complaining about staying in this thing? Have you finally gone mad?"

"I need to go back in. I've gotta go back to Italy, find out who she is."

My words were coming out quick and hurriedly, it seemed I couldn't stop. I didn't understand what had gotten me all worked up. My hands were shaking as they put the IV in.

"She who? Good Lord, you _have_ gone mad!" Shaun walked towards the computer clicking the mouse around to find the setting that would throw me in to Ezio's DNA. He glanced up over his glasses at me, curiosity flaming in his eyes. "Who are you talking about?"

As I went under I said one word before going silent.

"Narina."

* * *

*** 3 days later ***

* * *

As I finally pulled myself out of the animus, nothing but questions littered my mind. How the hell had she gotten past me? Because she was there. **Everywhere**.

I don't know how she had done it. It was totally different from what I had seen before, what I had lived. The facts in the long run were the same, but there was just so much to relive. It would take _days_ to go in and uncover everything,

It was a whole different life. And it baffled me.

The anger that coursed through me came to a point where it scared me. How could he hide it all? How did Ezio _change_ history? His memories? Basically his DNA? Why _had_ he hid it; hid her?

Now I would have to go in and solve it all. It would drive me insane not to.

Shaun was at my ear, bubbling over with excitement. His research was all wrong—this hidden woman in history that he never knew existed. This could re-write history. She changed everything.

I didn't care about history. I didn't care about research. I just wanted to know.

Without knowing, it would haunt me for days. I was sure of it.

"Desmond? Are you even listening?"

Rebecca pulled me out of the everlasting daydream and back into reality. I looked up at her seeing her dark, almost black, hair.

Her hair was dark. Narina's hair was dark like that.

"How did you not find this Desmond?" Rebecca asked, giving me a "what the fuck" look. "This data is everywhere—how it hadn't surfaced up earlier is a miracle in itself!"

I questioned myself on that note. Why _hadn't_ I dug deep enough? Sixteen would have found it no doubt. Wait, why hadn't Clay found it? He was related to Ezio just like I was. He was the king of prying into the Animus: he knew all the tricks. Well, never mind that now, he was fucking **dead**. Which just left me to figure everything out.

"I don't know, Becca. Just didn't dig deep enough, I guess. Who cares now? Whatever it is, it's just like the truth, I'm going to have to go in there and find it all." My mind was still racing; it couldn't wrap itself around the idea that there was some secret life that Ezio led that no one even knew about. And only I had the key to it. "The only solution is to go back in," I breathed out, leaning my head back.

Rebecca grabbed me by my arms. "Are you crazy?" she was exasperated. "You know what the Animus can do to you, Desmond." I went to shake free of her restraints. I didn't want to hear it. I only wanted the truth. "Desmond. Listen." My eyes then snapped onto Rebecca, aggravated with her persistent behavior. "You've been at it for **three **days now. You need to take a break. Before...you know."

I slowly assessed what she said. She was right I needed to take a break or my mind would break even more than it already had. I then realized that I was slowly losing it—the drive to learn this secret making me act insane. I had to get a grip on myself. I pulled out the IV, my hands shaking as they did. I stood up and nodded, walking out of the room in the process.

I was at the breaking point, and about to shatter.

I slowly walked my mind through the instructions necessary to pull myself up the stairs and into my bedroom. I found the bed and collapsed onto it, almost crying as I did so.

I knew that as soon as I would shut my eyes, she would be there, staring at me with her big blue eyes. I couldn't get away from her until I knew the truth, the whole truth. With that thought I shut my eyes tight, trying to fight off the images that I knew were coming for me. But my efforts were futile because, sure enough, the soft white flecks started falling around me.

The ghostly figure fell into view with the snow, her back to me, that dark hair tumbling down her back.

_She was there._

She started to talk and when she looked at me I didn't see her face but others

Lucy.

Maria.

Christina.

Sofia.

Gabby.

But in the end, it turned back to her.

Narina. Her blue eyes, dark hair, soft smile.

I then let go, succumbing to the torture to come and let my mind fall into the dark abyss I hated.

* * *

Four days had gone by without contact from Desmond. Sure it was nice but when I thought about Desmond and his personality, it didn't quite make sense as to why he hadn't contacted me since the other day.

Don't get me wrong: I liked Desmond and I thought he liked me, too, but he seemed like the type that would go after what he wanted. So why wasn't he going after me? Was it because of what had happened with Maria? Had he found some other random girl? But he didn't seem like the type to just cut me off—he would have told me. Wouldn't he?

Maybe I judged him wrong, maybe he wants me to contact him first, so I would be ready to talk.

For the two days prior, I had considered texting him or calling him, but I decided to not let the urge get the best of me. But that had been two days spent with nothing but Desmond on my mind. And I finally had come to the conclusion that enough was enough. I had to talk to him.

I quickly stood up and walked into the kitchen going over to the table where my phone always sat. I unlocked it quickly, pulling my finger around on the pattern lock it possessed. Then I tapped the message button, scrolling through my inbox list to Desmond's conversation. Upon opening it the message box popped up, Asking me to type here.

I pondered for a second. What was the right thing to say? I bit my lip over the possible choices before finally choosing my sentence.

_Hey, haven't heard from you for a while. Wanna get coffee in about an hour? Starbucks on the corner of 5th and Broadway?_

Once I pushed to send button I released a sigh and walked over to the sink to wash a dish or two. But I was cut short with the quick vibrate my phone gave off.

Walking back over to it I picked it up and unlocked it swiftly, my heart pounding in anticipation. I picked the message from the notification bar and read it then.

_You read my mind._

I bit my lip and smiled. He was still interested. I get to see Desmond. Oh lord, what do I wear?

I typed a quick "see you there" and headed off into my bedroom to find something decent to put on.

* * *

_**So what did ya'll think! Leave a comment below and let me know! **_

_**I also wanted to take just a minute to thank all of you for every review, favorite, or alert subscription that has come my way! You have know Idea how much I appreciate that as a writer! I thought this would go no where! And now look where I am :) So keep up the reading and I hope you guys enjoy! **_

_**No promises but I am going to try SUPERRR Hard to get this next chapter out in the next week. I think I'll be able to do it! So until then, Buh-bye! **_

_**xXTron'sGirl13Xx**_


	5. A Chance at Reality

_** So, double update this week?! Can I get some love for that? **_

**_I seriously didn't see that coming but I'm happy I got this chapter out! _**

**_So, I got three reviews last chapter! I love you all so much! Between the favorites, alerts, and reviews I just don't know what to think! So Thanks so much!_**

**_So here's chapter 5!_**

* * *

I walked down the streets, navigating my way to my destination.

Starbucks.

I'd been in the animus so long that I had forgotten about the girl who had consumed my mind for days. She probably thought that I had forgotten all about her. I hadn't called her or anything. Her text had sent me plummeting back into the present, pushing all thoughts of the blue-eyed girl to the back of my mind for a few short moments.

It was refreshing, really. Getting away from the thought of her—Narina. It was good to know that I had something to hold me down to reality even if it was only temporarily.

She had told me to meet her at the Starbucks, and how could I say no? So here I was arriving at the corner waiting for the beautiful goddess that she was to arrive.

I stood waiting, leaning against the glass that encased every Starbucks establishment. I pulled out my phone and checked it, my fingers shaking as it happened. I knew nothing would show up when I lit the screen up. I fiddled around with it for another minute or two, flipping through the different screens that I had flipped through a million and one times. My mind felt slowed—I had been spending so much time in the Animus that things...didn't feel the same anymore. I hoped that this outing with Gabby would do something to help.

I pressed the lock key and slipped the phone into my pocket, looking back up, peering around the crowd, hoping to find Gabby's face.

And, sure enough, I did.

There she was, striding towards the corner with a pair of jeans and a north face jacket on. Her eyes found mine and a small smile graced her lips, bringing one to mine in the process. I realized how much I had actually been wanting to see her. As she got closer, I could tell that she had put some effort into getting ready, but I didn't mind.

She came to a halt in front of me and clasped her hands together. "Let's go get something! I'm freezing!" She giggled at the end of her words.

"Lead the way." I put my arm out, directing her towards the door and she walked over and pulled it open. When we walked in the warm atmosphere blanketed me quickly, sending all my chills away.

We stood there squeezing into the line. With how the line was holding up, Gabby stood in front of me, almost pressed up against my chest, as more people tried to squeeze in behind us. It wasn't exactly comfortable, to tell you the truth it was a little awkward, but could I see this becoming comfortable between us? Yes, yes I could. And did I want it to. Yes. Yes I did.

She turned her head up and gave a faint smile. "So whatcha been up to past few days?"

Crap. What do I answer to that? Work. Yeah, work. That was plausible, right?

"I was really busy with this project I'm doing at work." Yeah, that would explain easily enough.

She nodded, "And what exactly is it you do?" She looked up at me with those big, innocent eyes of hers.

This is where I was in trouble. _Think quick Desmond_. What did I do? It would be kinda complicated to put it under a category wouldn't it? _Yeah, by the way I'm just a world class assassin that travels through time reliving his ancestors memories_. Yep, that was definitely a new one. It would be a conversation starter though.

_Wait, no focus Desmond, focus._

I stuttered for a minute, "I—I'm a historian, kinda. Its a little bit confusing to actually categorize, I do a lot, I guess." _Desmond, shut up!_ I had started to mumble random chatter. I better shut up before something that didn't need to come out found its way to be spoken. I can just see it now, I would start babbling on about the Animus and she would get all confused, she would ask me what it was. Before you know it she's running away screaming saying I'm some sort of psycho.

And that would just be great.

Don't forget I actually like her. I wasn't gonna screw this one up. I had all my intentions set on keeping Gabby around for a while.

Silence took over for a few minutes as we listened to the sounds of blenders screeching. Eventually we made our way to the register to make our order.

Gabby spoke up first, "I'll have a Grande Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino."

I then interjected, "And I'll have a strawberry smoothie."

She looked up at me with a smirk on her face. I got my money out paying for both of us while she began to speak. "Desmond..." She paused. "Desmond, what ever your last name is, drinks strawberry smoothies? How manly!" She was laughing now and I smiled down at her.

"I'll have you know that the strawberry smoothie is a very healthy choice here—and my last name is Miles."

She then seemed to test out my last name for a minute by mouthing my name before retorting back, "Yeah, the Healthy choice." She put air quotes around healthy and then kept strolling on to grab her Frappe.

I grabbed my smoothie and walked over to a little table sitting in the corner of the room. After she sat down and I scooted in across from her.

"So may I ask what your last name is?" I took a sip of my smoothie, tasting the strawberries, the flavor cool on my tongue.

"Hello, Mister Miles. My name is Gabriella Mae Ackerman. Nice to meet you."

Gabriella Mae Ackerman. It was nice.

"Pleased to meet you, miss Gabby." She had her hand out and I took it, shaking it. Her skin was soft, warm. Everything that it needed to be.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, tell me more about your project for work?" She took a drag from her cup and looked at me with big eyes.

"Its nothing really. We just discovered some documentation of someone who lived back during Renaissance Italy." I tilted the shake in my hand, trying not to let my mind wander to who exactly we were looking for.

"So who is it? Are they important?" She looked intrigued, which made me almost smile.

"I don't know. She just kinda shows up randomly here and there. We need a little bit more proof of her being there before we make any conclusions."

I was telling the truth. At least I didn't have to lie to her. I would feel bad if I had to do it to er, but I would always have to lie to her to some amount if I wanted to keep her in the dark. She didn't need to be brought into this world, the truth about life. Not yet, anyway.

"Oh well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. It must be hard, though, trying to find someone who's dead. I wouldn't enjoy doing it, but that's just me. If it's your thing, though, cool. I never succeeded in history class anyway."

I let out a small laugh. I never really succeeded either, did I? It was kinda just put onto me forcefully, but she didn't have to know that.

She then began to fiddle around with her coffee cup. "Hey, this is kinda off subject, but, you ever have any random dreams? 'Cause I had one the other night, and... I don't know. It's just kinda been on my mind, you know?"

How comical. She's having strange dreams. I was a pro at those. I knew my way through them so well, it was like they had exit signs now—if I got far enough into them that is.

"I've had a couple, yeah. What was your's about?" She seemed happy that I asked her about it, almost as if she wanted to share her weirdness with the world. Her and Rebecca would get along just fine.

"I don't know how the hell my mind conjured it up, but I was in like five different places at once. It was all rather depressing, like a sad mood, you know? But finally when I got in one place, this guy was chasing me, and he then morphed into some foreign looking dude. Who knows though, right? It was just weird, like whispers kept coming to me while I was running around." Her eyes seemed to daze slightly, her fingers tightening around her cup.

Then she took a breath, almost relieved to get it off her chest..

I sipped my smoothie. "Don't we all get those every now and again, though?" She kinda nodded then went back to pushing her coffee cup around in circles. She obviously didn't believe so, and something told me that her explanation of her dream did it no justice.

"How bout you? What are your dreams like?" She awaited my answer patiently.

"Different stuff." I didn't want to think about dreams anymore. The whole I came to get coffee was to get in touch with reality again. But she wanted to know. "Kinda like yours in fact. You know running around, people chasing you. It's the same formula, but then this girl shows up, stopping me..." I faded out at the end of that sentence.

I didn't need to bring Narina into this conversation. It could take a turn, a turn for the worse.

"Maybe it's a memory from the past; some girl you dumped or something." She looked up, almost daring me to prove that statement true. I knew that this would be the end right here and now then.

_Maybe... _I almost whispered aloud, but instead turned my head to gaze out the window.

Our conversation seized then. We took to sit there in silence, sipping at out drinks. Five minutes came and went when I decided enough was enough.

"So." I tried to start conversation, "Did you go get any food after I left your place?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Next time you come over, I'll have to food for you to eat instead of you bringing me some."

Does this mean I'll be going to her place for a second time? I hoped so.

* * *

_Way to go with the wording there, Gabby._

I had practically just invited him over to my apartment for dinner. Didn't think that one through, now did I? But things were going good here. The conversation had been light and I got a free frappe.

Did I mention this guy was jumpy today? I don't think he realized how nervous he seemed, or maybe he was on some kind of caffeine high. It didn't seem very like him, though. He almost seemed nervous, like some one was going to appear behind him and scare him. His eyes were darting around, almost as if looking for a distraction. He could have been on drugs, I realized, stiffening, but then came to a conclusion that Desmond wasn't the type for that. He was just nervous.

"You know you've worn the same hoodie every time I've seen you, right?" It was a mere observation, but true none the less.

He looked down at his jacket, white with an eagle type emblem on the back, then back up at me. "Its my favorite?" He tried out, almost trying to make me believe him.

"I'm not saying that it's bad, but I wouldn't wear it. I could never keep it clean! But I'm a klutz so..." My mind flashed back to a week ago when Desmond saved me. I had been a klutz then, and I had always been one.

"Every heard of bleach?"

I laughed. So he wanted to be funny now? "Once or twice I think, why do you ask?" I carried on with the sarcastic tone he was carrying.

"Oh, no reason." He smiled then, his teeth were really white, and I thought that he'd probably bleached those as well. Started to push his cup around the table from hand to hand before saying, "So what do you do?" I looked at him for a second and comprehended what he asked.

"Umm, I'm a sales clerk at Hollister three days a week, and I'm a bartender on weekends..." I looked down almost ashamed. I did what I had to do to pay the bills, and if I had to work two jobs then so be it. I waited for his reply.

"I used to be a bartender." I peered up in surprise, his reply almost instant. He gave me a nonchalant smile, drinking his smoothie.

I felt my brows furrow. "Really?"

He gave me a sideways grin, then said, "What, can't see me mixing drinks for a living?"

The thought of Desmond standing behind a bar kinda seemed possible—okay, very possible. I could see him taking shit from customers and being hit on by the girls, and for some reason that made me really angry. Stupid, I know, to be jealous over some random girl hitting on Desmond. But I shrugged it off quickly.

"No I can see you doing it actually. I don't know, it seems kinda you, you know?" He took in my statement for a second then nodded hesitantly.

"So when I first met you on top of the Empire State, you looked at me and said, 'Gee! That guy looks like a bartender who mixes drinks for losers every night!'" I giggled when he went into a girly tone when doing my voice over. Presumably I was very high pitched in his world.

"Duh, that's why my first impressions are always correct!" My voice was poisoned with sarcasm as I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly Desmond's phone went off. "One sec," he half whispered. He whipped out his phone in what seemed like record time, pressing at the screen quickly. He stared down at the screen then his face went blank. Who could have possibly texted him?

He soon typed back a reply then put his phone away. "I hate to say this, but listen," he said grabbing his cup and his napkins and stood up, "I gotta go. Something with the project came up and—."

I cut him off, "Hey, it's okay, I'll talk to you later. Go find out what they need to tell you." I smiled up at him understandingly.

"Thanks." He then came down and wrapped one arm around my back giving me a quick hug, taking me by surprise. When he came back up he walked away quickly throwing away his trash and gave me a quick, "I'll call you later," before proceeding to leave the building and beginning to run down the street.

Well, he left me quick.

Great, I had been ditched; left in the dirt with nothing but the little bit of frappe I had left, resting in my hands. I sincerely hoped whatever he had to do was seriously important.

I wasn't mad about Desmond leaving per say; if anybody knew what it was like to be called into work at random times, it was definitely me. I just wished that he could have stayed longer. It was like all our meetings were cut off by something.

It could really bum you out if you let it get to you, but I guess I would just have to shrug it off and wait for him to call me later.

I sat at the Starbucks for an hour and drank another Frappe in the process. It was nice sitting in the little corner on that cold day. Eventually, I made my mind up that I would leave when some random guy slid into the seat across from me.

"This seat taken?" He looked at me grinning, hoping I would stay.

The guy was cute, I'd give him that, blue eyes and tousled blonde hair with a slight build. Any other day I would have stayed and talked to the guy, but not today.

I scooted out of my seat and took my coffee with me, "It isn't now." I gave him a soft smile and proceeded to leave the shop.

Walking down the street I thought about the upcoming week and when Desmond could find his way into it.

* * *

Walking into the den, I was welcomed by Rebecca shoving me up the stairs, "Break through Desmond, Break through!" She was excited, that much was clear. I stumbled up the stairs before making it to the landing of the second floor loft.

"Okay Desmond," Shaun's inquisitive voice filled my ears. "Becca and I were running loops on the memories, running tests and what not. Long story short, we've found that there is a sort of... " He paused mumbling to himself for a minute, "trigger you have to find to reach the rest of the memories."

"I don't understand why we need to go in and find all this, how does it help? We've already saved the world. What more do we have to find out?" I was seriously confused.

"Desmond you don't get it! There could be something else out there! That we don't know about. What if these memories are needed for something? Ezio wouldn't have hid them without having a reason to hide them! Don't you get it?"

I sat there dumbstruck at Rebecca's words. I saw her point. Ezio had a reason for everything he did, that much I knew. But what was his reason behind _her_? Was she more than just some girl that he slept with a few times? Maybe she had more of a story than any of us knew.

I wouldn't know. The few small memories I had seen of her where short and to the point, nothing big at all. They were like the truth clips, small and choppy. But they eluded to a bigger meaning.

Maybe Narina was the same way. I guess we would have to go find out.

I then plugged the IV into my arm and went into the Animus home screen, hoping that this time I would find what I was looking for a whole lot quicker than the last.

* * *

_**What'd yah think? Leave me a review and let me know!**_

_**So Imma try to get another chapter out in a week or so, no promises though. Keep up the love and I'll probably update sooner!**_

_**I also wanna give another thank you to my right hand girl on this story! Without Mismatched-lover this wouldn't even be possible! She isn;t strictly speaking a Beta per say but she helps out a lot with tweeking the chapters! And without her this amazing story line would have never been dreamed up!**_

_**Well I must go to bed now if I want to speak coherent sentences at school tomorrow, I hope I wake up to many lovely emails :)**_

**_But until next time folks,_**

**_xXTron'sGirl13Xx_**


	6. Stranger Things Haven't Happened

_**Alright so I'm not dead to the world! This one took me a little longer guys! I've had this project with school and I've been really stressed out and well.. writing just hasn't been the easiest thing to do lately! But none the less I got another chapter out! I like this one quite a lot if I don't say so myself! Oh and p.s. You might wanna open google translate while reading this chapter... just an idea! But without further a do, here is Chapter 6!**_

* * *

Oh just fuck this.

I had been in the animus who knows how long trying to find these memories now. I had literally been at it for weeks and the closest I had got was right at this moment.

I pictured this moment differently, I don't know why, just thought it would be more straight forwards, you know? I was thinking it would be something that would help me, not confuse me even more than I already was.

The only whole memory I had of the two was them in the back of the villa, dancing. Hell I didn't even know if that was the whole memory! But no I thought the next time I saw them for more than two seconds would be some prophetic memory, telling me exactly who Narina was and what her importance was.

But no it had to be her in the villa, kissing Federico. Excuse me if I was a bit confused, from what I had seen of Ezio and Narina they looked like they were pretty smitten, now your going to tell me that Federico and Narina had a thing too?

What was up with these brothers and girls anyways? I knew they went from girl to girl like every other day but you would think that Ezio wouldn't go so low as too go and get Federico's girl, after he died for that matter.

So that's why I was at my current statement, just fuck it.

We, meaning me Rebecca and Shaun, had tried everything the past couple of days, trying to somehow trigger one of those memories. We had mainly stayed in the older memories of Ezio but that showed no progress so Rebecca suggested we start at the beginning and there she was right there in the crowd that day Ezio got the scar that would stay with him forever.

She made eye contact for mere seconds before falling out.

At that moment Ezio and Federico made eye contact from either side of the bridge, agreeing on something I did not know but was soon to find out. They were then jogging over to her, bending down and studying the young girls face, she couldn't have been any older than Ezio and she had dark hair that ran down the sides of her face, a mole had made its place just below her left eye. But the thing that caught my attention was her blue eyes, light blue and crisp. Those were eyes you would never forget.

Then shouting came from an oncoming group of men, Federico looked at me then said three words, "Too the roof." With that he ran a hand over the girls face then threw her over his shoulder and ran for the buildings.

I had already gotten up the building and was waiting at the top when the girl seemed to snap awake, gripping Frederico's waist tightly. Federico looked up at me, obviously not used to the extra weight, "Take her brother."

They got close enough to the top and I grabbed at the girl's upper arm, hoisting her over the edge. She then stood on the roof looking down at mio fratello, trying to figure out who he was. As he stoop up on the roof he took her hand whispering something, probably something to do with moving since they began to run towards the other roofs.

I ran ahead, making an easier route for our inexperienced runner in the process. Every so often I looked back as if to make sure that they were still there behind me, to make sure that I hadn't left them in the dust.

Federico was enjoying this all to much, making sure this girl didn't fall, keeping her close, he was just soaking it up. After a few more buildings Federico called out to me, "Ezio, We're in the clear!" I abruptly stopped, almost tripping over my own two feet in the process.

I turned around walking towards my brother and this mysterious girl. All the sudden the girl exclaimed, "Where in Italy are we?"

Federico then looked down at her almost amused. "Can you not tell, bella? This is Firenze."

She looked around then probably confused. She didn't seem to like that she was here. "Florence? Truly?"

She looked around at the sites among us. "Si." Federico noted then looked down at her with curious eyes. "What is your name, water-eyes?"

Water-eyes. It was accurate. But my brother was never known for his creativity.

She was still looking around when she went up and touched her eyes, "Well its not 'water-eyes'. So you can stop with that, "She seemed to pause for a moment, "But in all truths, I don't quite remember."

How can you not remember your own name? Federico must have had the same question for he asked it. Whatever had happened to her she couldn't remember anything. Federico and I were just as confused as this woman.

"Well we will have to call you something," he snapped his fingers, obviously coming up with a name for the girl. "We will just call you Narina form now on."

Narina.

Then there were flashes. Her and I running on rooftops. Snow. Some kind of carnival. Then her and Federico kissing, then nothing.

Back at the animus home screen, my least favorite place to be at this point. It meant failure in a sense. I had gotten farther this time though, and that was all that mattered.

I ripped at my arm, pulling out the IV in the process. I stood up abruptly and crossed the room towards the steps; Rebecca's footsteps close behind.

"Desmond you've been at it for a while. Go rest." I didn't want rest though. I wanted fresh air, sunlight, something that would prove to me that I was still me. Stuttering as I went, "Na-nah Becks, I'm fine. Just ne-need a little air." I held onto the railing, digging into it with my nails.

Shaun was talking now, "He's a grown man Rebecca, try treating him like one?" I turned back towards him giving him a silent thank you. "Alright," Becca paused, "But you stay close okay? And be back soon!" I gave a brief nod before I plunged down the stairs.

I burst out the door walking swiftly down the street, hearing the sounds of the birds, the traffic, the people. You're alive Desmond. You're alive.

She isn't here. I bumped into someone. I mumbled an excuse me and moved on. My mind saw horses riding down the sidewalk. Courtesans in their dresses then nothing.

Out of site, out of mind.

But she was always there, everywhere I turned. The park had to clear my mind right? It was the only place within walking distance that I could think of. I walked briskly through the crisp air almost begging my mind to return back to normal. Why didn't I bring my phone? The music would clear my mind.

Ezio ran through my mind striving to break free, to come back into this world. I was sick of fighting him off, battling for my own sanity. One girl had driven me insane. It wasn't even the girl I wanted to drive me crazy, but it would have to suffice.

Ezio was there, pushing harder than ever. I had never had something like this happen. He was so present it was like I could hear the Italian coming through in my own thoughts. It got tiring to hold him down in the corner of my mind that he lived in. At that point I just let go.

I was now in the corner looking through his eyes. The visions came now stronger than ever. The streets of Monterigionni were like a dream in this land. She appeared in front of me.

"Come back to me Ezio." Her blue eyes staring at me, pleading. Narina.

"Non posso il mio amore. Tu sai che io voglio." The words coming out of my mouth so foreign yet so familiar.

"But you must, you can!" She was yelling now. Ezio was trying to make since of it. "I'm right here! You just have to find me! Don't you see!" She kept on with her words. Telling me I could; telling me that she was right there.

"Non capisco. Tu non ci sono più il mio tesoro! Me l'hai detto tu stesso." He seemed very positive about that. "Io non so che cosa vuoi che io faccia. Dimmi dove sei." He was almost begging now; desperate to see her. "Trovami." He seemed pained to say that.

She stopped and looked me, no Ezio, straight in the eyes. "Ma ho fatto un sacco di volte il mio amore. Ora è il tuo turno." She then vanished, blowing off into the breeze.

I couldn't deal with this. She was gone? How did I find her? I couldn't. I didn't know where to look. She left me. She told me not to go looking for her. So I didn't. I eased down onto a bench.

Ezio was now mumbling Italian gibberish. I pushed to gain control. I couldn't sit here and look like an idiot in the middle of New York. Ezio wouldn't let me have my body or mind back though.

I fought. He wouldn't win this one out. He died hundreds of years ago and he could stay that way. It was to hard though. Eventually we passed out.

* * *

Okay so I had some seen some weird things in my life. But when I get off work and am going home the last thing I planned on seeing was Desmond past out on some bench in NYC.

Well I wasn't going to just let him sit there. So I went up to him, eyes of bystanders following me as I went down and shook his shoulder. "Desmond." I whispered.

"Desmond." I said a little bit more harshly. I shook him a little harder, thinking that what I was doing now wasn't getting the job done. All of the sudden my arm was grabbed pulling me closer to Desmond as he shot up looking down at me, his eyes cold.

His eyes softened as soon as he realized it was me. "Narina." He uttered.

What is Narina? Lord what was wrong with this guy?

I then started to talk, softly and slowly, "Desmond. We need to get you home." I brought my hand up to where he was gripping my arm and squeezed his hand. He reluctantly let me go but soon took my side pulling me close to him, not letting me go.

Well this was different.

I went with it though. Looking up at him I spoke once more, "Desmond, where do you live?"

He looked down at me and nodded. "Vieni, io ti mostrerò il modo in cui." I put my arm around his waist, his arm was around my shoulders. The surrounding population looked at us with a bewildered expression.

We walked for some time. We ended up out of the park and a few streets down in a relatively residential neighborhood. He led me up to a shorter building and let go of me to walk up the steps. He opened the door and walked in. I followed close behind him; I wasn't leaving him until I knew he was okay.

"There you are! You know how long its been since you-" I looked up and saw an angry man, an angry British man, standing at a set of stairs, staring down at me. He shook his head. "Bloody Hell, and you just had to bring a girl here didn't you."

He walked towards Desmond, obviously irritated. I spoke up then, "Listen, I'm sorry I came in. I-I just wanted to make sure he was okay and-" Desmond interrupted me by speaking in some foreign language, "Non urlare a lei! Lei ha fatto niente per te!" The British man's face went from annoyed to shocked in a matter of seconds.

"Oh god.. Rebecca get down here."

A woman, presumably Rebecca, walked down the stairs, "What is it Shau-" She again cut off as soon as she saw me.

What the hell was wrong with these people? What was wrong with me?

Shaun went over to Rebecca and whispered a few things to her. Where those two together? Why was Desmond living here?

"Come on Desmond." Shaun grabbed Desmond by the arm and proceeded to pull him up the steps, Desmond mumbling words in the process.

Then Rebecca came up to me, "Hey listen I know your probably a really nice girl, And I don't know how the heck you met Desmond, but it would probably shouldn't come around here again." She lead me towards the door, walking me out.

"No you don't understand." I said. "I already know Desmond." And with that the door shut in my face.

What the heck was wrong with them?

They made me feel really weird. What was wrong with me being there? Who the heck was Desmond living with?

Rest assured I would get my answers soon. All I knew was that whatever had just happened had been extremely weird.

_**Okay, so what did yah think? (I just noticed that I end every chapter with that!) Leave me a review telling me? **_

_**But on the subject of reviews, follows, and favorites, ya'll are just the best! I keep getting more and more each chapter and it's so exciting! I can't wait to see what happens this chapter! **_

_**Well I don't know when the next one will be out, I'll try to do it soon! But until then!**_

_**xXTron'sGirl13Xx**_


	7. Understandings Comes With A Cost

**So this one has been a while in the making... I know.. I hope ya'll aren't mad at me! Life gets in the way of this story way to much! Well I'll leave the talking for later! Enjoy!**

* * *

After the incident with Desmond in the park, I found myself walking through the park more and more after work. I wouldn't go to his place. I wasn't going to go back there. It had been a week since I had talked to Desmond, and I realized that I was missing him more and more than usual. I didn't know what his episode had been about, or why he seemed to know fluent Italian, but I would get my answers sooner than later. Hopefully.

I didn't try to contact him in anyway since then, though. I felt like he had issues that he needed to settle with his strange roommates and, trust me; I wasn't about to get in the middle of that. Things had been weird since the moment I had first met Desmond; his random appearances and disappearances for that matter. So, with everything n my power, I wasn't going to get in the middle of his complicated life. Something told me, however, that I was already in the middle of his work, and evidently, his friends weren't too happy about that, either.

So, to try and counter that, I had been busying myself, throwing myself into my jobs more and more. Well, as much as you could throw into being a sales clerk and mixing drinks. I had also spent a significant amount of time with Maria, which she was happy about. But she wouldn't lay off of the questions about my apparent relationship with Desmond. I hadn't told her of what had happened recently—I figured it would give her a heart attack and she would try to stop me from seeing him. And I didn't want that. After the first two days of the week, she seemed to back off on the Desmond topic and I was happy for that.

Life had returned to normalcy, but I didn't like it that way.

That's why I walked through the park everyday after work. It made me feel weak, the fact that I craved this man's attention so much; that I wanted to just sit and talk with him for hours. It was the company I wanted, but I was continually being denied of it. But I wasn't going to let my emotions get the best of me. Desmond would have to contact me before I was to talk to him again, and for some reason, I didn't feel that coming soon enough.

After my walk through the winding roads that was Central Park, I began to walk to my second job; down the road a little ways held the bar that was known as Mickeys. It would be there that I would stay until midnight. Not looking forward to the particular shift, I hustled into the busy New York Traffic, making my way to my place of employment.

After walking about 5 minutes, I made it to the alley that would lead me into the back of the bar. I opened the door and slipped into the warmth that would surround me for the hours to come.

"Hey Gabs!" I heard Matthew yell from around the corner. I smiled at the voice. Matthew and I had been working here for who knows how long together. He was a good friend.

I shrugged my coat off and planted it on the nearby hook and hung my purse on top of that. "How are we rolling today Matt?" I asked as I walked around the corner, catching the apron that always came at my head when I walked behind the bar. I looked around taking in my surroundings; a few of the regular guys were already here. It was Thursday night, so we really couldn't guess how busy we would be, but it was seven o'clock, so we would find out soon.

"Hey Gabby." Dean and Ralph called from the corner, smirking at me and raising their glasses.

I nodded at them and smiled then looked back to Matt. "Sierra working tonight?" I questioned, tying my apron around my waist loosely.

"Nah, just you and me here tonight."

I nodded and then went back to the back room, checking in. Once done with that I headed back out front and prepared for the upcoming shift.

I pulled out my usual bar stool from the corner and placed it behind the counter in the corner closest to the back wall. I pulled out my phone and checked it before our nightly rush started.

Soon enough the bells on the front door started jingling and the televisions were turned to the current football game or wrestling match, the music started pumping, and I was ready to go.

Some familiar faces started to trickle in along with some strangers; I made their orders and made conversation with some of then.

The conversation between Matt and I had been light and laughable as always. Matt was good at taking people's minds off their problems and I was happy for that. Even if it was just for a simple moment, I felt stronger, more confident when I realized that I hadn't been thinking about a certain someone for five seconds.

Next thing you know its ten, almost ten thirty. But who could really tell? This shift had been pretty good and I hoped that it stayed that way, considering I was closing that night.

The games were now either coming to an end or going to half time, and it was usually then that the regular guys would leave and go back to their homes. They had families to see. It was also the time where the drunks started to take on their 3rd or 4th drink of the night, becoming loud, obnoxious. All just a part of the job. Also, that was the point in time where I started to be more talkative, trying to convince the newer customers to pour their stories out so I wouldn't have to sit here all night listening to them. Becoming a part of the atmosphere was key to having a fun time. Not to mention, it raked in some serious tips.

For some reason, we were relatively busy that night. I was working three-fourths of the bar, and Matthew was handling the rest of the bar and the floor. We were handling things just fine until around 10:45. It got pretty busy. I told Matt I was gonna go check my phone real quick and put it up then I would get busy. He just nodded his head and let me go off. I went and used the bathroom and checked my phone, readying myself for the closing rush. It was always a pain, and I was ready for it.

"Hey hurry up Gabs! You got more people coming in!" Matt sounded annoyed so I slipped my phone into my purse and walked out front. Matt nodded to the end of the bar to a newcomer and I walked down that way to take his order.

"Hey what can I get yah?" I said while looking up to see the man's face.

And in point five seconds I went from feeling alright to a complete mess, I wasn't gonna show it though.

The man looked up too and seemed surprised, "Gabby?"

"What do you want to drink, Desmond?" I persisted, setting my face straight. I wasn't about to act like I had wondered what he had been doing for a week. Nope, I was going to play hard to get for a few minutes, because I knew that was only how long I was going to last.

He looked down and shook his head mumbling the name of some mixed drink. I went off to work on his drink. Once I was done I carried it over to him, staying silent, keeping my gaze turned on him. My hand slipped from around the class as his strong hand wrapped around it. His warm eyes were pinned on me, "Hey I know you must be confused, but I'm ready to answer your quest—."

I cut him off. "I'm working at the moment, if you couldn't see that." I tried to give my voice a small bite, and I was pleased when it actually sounded as such. I walked off and checked on my other costumers. I was wiping off the counter where a few customers had just abandoned when Matt came up and leaned against the counter beside me.

"You gonna tell me who mister dark and mysterious is over there? Cause he's been staring at you for the past five minutes."

I smirked at his comment. I pulled up the washrag and threw it into the bucket in the corner. "Just this guy who hasn't called me back in a week. No biggie."

He smiled, "Well, yell for me if you need any help, Okay?" Always such a worry-wart. Of course, I was happy for his concern. I rolled my eyes and smiled at him then went to grab a tip sitting on the counter.

Once I shoved it into my back pocket I headed back over to Desmond. He hadn't touched his drink yet and when I looked at his face he seemed way to serious for my liking. I sat down on my bar stool and leaned against the back wall. I watched a few more guys stumble out before turning back to Desmond.

"You know when you ask for a drink at a bar, that means you should probably drink it, right?" I looked down at my nails, chipped with pink nail polish. "I'm not very fond of wasting my time mixing drinks when the patrons either spill it or just sit there with their hands wrapped around it."

He smirked, not anything like his teasing grins. "So you _are_ mad at me." He said quite frankly, pulling his drink over to his lips and taking a sip.

I positioned myself towards him, letting all the questions that had accumulated in my brain for a week come forth. "How much of what you have told me about yourself that was a lie? What do you even do for a living? Do you like passing out on random benches in the park? And where the heck did you learn Italian?" I spit out. He seemed to laugh then open his mouth to speak but I was quicker. "And this time, I want the truth, Desmond. Apparently, it's a lot to ask for." His face fell a little and then I got up and walked over to clean up a few glasses.

Why did I suddenly feel like _everything_ was a lie? At that moment, Matt caught my eye with a serious face, as if to say "are you okay?" I gave him a quick nod before going to resume my position beside Desmond.

"Look Gabby, the truth isn't exactly easy to comprehend. You would probably mark me insane after I told you anyway." He almost looked desperate, begging for me to try and understand.

"Desmond, what do you want me to say to you, then?" The more I thought about it, the more upset I got. I was mad. He wasn't going to do this. He wasn't going to sit there and give me more bullshit lies.

"Gabby I suggest that you calm down so we can talk. Or else your friend over there will try to rough me up, and I _guarantee_ that him trying to throw me out is _not_ going to end very well." He sounded threatening at that moment. I couldn't view Desmond as hostile, really; couldn't see the guy really being mean. But that was just a lie that I was telling myself. I know I had been drunk that night before, but I saw what he did to those guys. Saw what he was capable of. I didn't want Matthew to go through that just because I was letting my emotions get out of hand.

My anger level went down at that moment as I shrunk back down into my chair, my built up anger deflating all in seconds. So much for trying to assert myself. He looked at me in the face and calmed down himself. He saw that I didn't know what to think of the anger in his voice.

"Sorry." He said, reaching for my hand on the counter but, with every fiber of my being, I pulled it back. His reaching hand paused before it closed into a tight fist, his knuckles rapping on the counter. "Okay so first question. My answer to that." He paused, "I haven't been exactly truthful with everything." He kinda faded out then.

So I was right.

"But that doesn't mean I'm not this guy." He looked me in the eyes, "I'm still the Desmond you know. None of that has been fake."

I nodded. "Okay, so does that mean you can explain all the times you've left? Can you tell me why you were sleeping on a bench and then talking Italian?" I desperately wanted to know. I was afraid I wouldn't get the answers. I held my firm tone though. Whatever had been going on between Desmond and I would not continue unless I had the truth and that was final. At this moment I felt like he understood that too.

He slumped down a little, leaning on the counter. "It's all part of the job Gabby, and that's all I can tell you. I'm sorry."

I glanced over at the other side of the bar. "We aren't through here," I told him, and got up, walking over to check on my customers.

"Doesn't look like I'm going anywhere does it?" He yelled out from behind me and I smiled, liking that he was actually the same Desmond that I had come to know.

I started to clean up more and more, making those last drinks for the last patrons, and even making one for myself. Matt came over and told me he was clocking out, and not to stay too late. He gave Desmond a stern look before I nodded and smiled, giving him a quick hug goodbye before heading around the bar to sit beside Desmond.

I took a sip of my drink before talking, "So what exactly do you do?"

He smiled, "I work with history. A lot of renaissance history. Some from the crusades."

"Any particular reason why you chose those time periods?"

"That's where I can't tell you." He grabbed his drink and took a gulp.

Okay. So at least that's somewhat truthful. I still wanted to know why.

"Why can't I know, though, Desmond?" I looked at him with a determined face.

"Look, it's just..." He wondered off, not sure of his words. "It's something that's a lot bigger than it seems. If I dragged you into it… I'm just not doing that to you, Gabby."

So he was doing it for my sake. I wasn't going to deny that I was curious. I wanted to know so much. But I wasn't going to push him. "How do I know your not lying to me?" I couldn't hold the straight face much longer. It wasn't me.

"You just gotta believe me. I don't want to lie to you." He looked at me then, I didn't know what to make of it. He hadn't looked at me like this before; I could sense he was serious now. "As cheesy as it sounds, Gabby, I like being around you and I've never found someone that I genuinely liked before. I don't know what the heck is going on between us—I'm letting you decide that—but I'm not gonna lie to you. Just know that."

Taking a moment to process it all, I slowly nodded. I stood up and went around the counter, disappearing into the back room to grab my phone. Checking the time, I figured it was time to close up.

I went around the corner entering the main room again. I quickly went over to the remaining guys and told them it was time to leave. They nodded or replied in slurred voices, slapped some money onto the table, then stumbled out of the bar. I locked the door behind them and went and turned the neon sign in the front door off. Mickeys was officially closed.

Desmond stood up and walked to the middle of the bar and leaned against it. He watched me as I went over, grabbing glasses and washing them off in the sink. After that was done I went over and wiped down the bar.

He was still standing there watching me. "God damn it Gabby! Would you say something already?" He seemed annoyed more than anything.

"What do you want me to say, Desmond?" I said quietly.

I walked around the bar and started sitting chairs upside down on the counter and the tables. Desmond followed after me, picking up chairs, but replying in the process, "I wanna know what's going through your head."

I stopped and looked at him. He walked over to me and started back, "I wanna know whether you're mad at me or not. "

I shook my head. "I'm not mad." I said plainly.

"Then stop acting all quiet. This isn't you."

I smirked. "Just help me finish up here."

He smiled, "Now that's the Gabby I know."

We picked up the rest of the chairs and I excused myself to go get my jacket and my purse. When I came back up front Desmond was leaning up against the doorframe. God, he looked good. But I wasn't going to let him have the pleasure of knowing that. I quickly turned off the televisions and sound system, turned off the lights too. Once that was over I made my way over to Desmond.

He was standing with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, his face was filled with worry and it didn't suit him.

I threw my jacket on and got out the keys to the place. I unlocked the door and walked out. Desmond just stood there looking at me, almost as if her were a small lost boy.

"Well, come on." I waved him outside the door and he walked out smiling. I locked the door and turned around to have Desmond right beside me.

I looked up at him, raising my brow at him.

"Well, I guess I'll be going," he said awkwardly.

"Or you could come hang out at my place." I offered with a straight face.

His eyes seemed to light up and he put on this sexy smile that made my head spin, "Come over to your place," he checked his watch, "at this time of night? Alright."

I slapped him on the arm. "Don't get any ideas, stupid." He laughed and we settled into a nice pace going towards my apartment.

"So," I started, looking up at him, "who was angry British guy and your motherly-like friend?"

"What, Rebecca and Shaun?" He laughed. "I'm sorry about them the other night. Their just kinda bad at first impressions." I nodded at him to keep going. "Well, Shaun's one of the smartest guys you'll ever meet I guess, but he's a pain in the ass. And Becks...well.. She's a little different, but I work with them both. Wouldn't trade my team for any other in the world. They are the best at what they do. And one thing's for sure: there's never a dull moment when you live with those two!"

He seemed happy when he talked about them. I could tell they were close. No wonder that Rebecca girl had been a bit protective. She must have been the mother of the house. "Well why do you all live together? I mean why can't you just walk to work like anybody else?" I asked.

He searched for the right words, "My...our work causes us to move around.. a lot. Well, it's just easier if we have to leave in a rush I guess. We don't have to get a hold of each other.. We just kinda get up and leave if need be."

So he moved around a lot. Did that mean that this was too good to be true? He would just end up leaving me like every other guy had. I guess I should have seen it coming. Nothing every worked out really.

"So you move around a lot?" It came out almost worried, somewhat scared. He stopped walking and took me by the arms.

"Gabby I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, I promise you that." I still had the saddened look on my face. "I just, I just don't want you to leave." He put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him as if making a promise that he wasn't going to leave. I seemed to move closer to him on instinct, drinking in the warmth of his body and he wasn't complaining. He tightened his hold on me, then backed away, keeping one arm around me as we continued to move, me trying to match his large strides in the process.

Eventually we wound up in front of my apartment building. He let go of me to let me enter the building. I basically ran up to my place, being happy to finally be home. Desmond was hot on my trail, chasing after me.

We reached my floor and I unlocked my door. We walked in and turned on the lights. I shed my coat and threw it on a hook. Desmond eased past me and plopped down on the couch.

"So what does the great Gabby suggest we do?"

I walked into the kitchen plugging up my nearly dead phone and grabbing a Pepsi out of the fridge. I popped my head out from the entry way of the kitchen. "Ever heard of watching TV? It's an extremely novel concept." I threw the Pepsi at him. "Get comfortable and be careful opening that."

I walked back into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave, set the time, and then went off to change into some pajamas. I went into my room and shut my door. I shed my top and jeans and found some of my flannels. I put on the pants and buttoned up the top, making my way into the bathroom. I proceeded to throw my hair up into a messy bun and then put my fuzzy socks on. I was ready for some relaxation, not worrying about my questions or concerns. I had Desmond back.

I skipped back into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl. I got the popcorn out of the microwave and carefully poured it into the bowl. I made my way to the living room. "Hope you like popcorn—." I stopped dead in my tracks.

There sat Desmond on my couch in a skin-tight shirt and jeans, his white jacket slung over the back of the couch. I didn't know the jacket even came off of him. Boy, was I happy it did though. How many muscles could the man possible have? It wasn't fair that he had been hiding all of that this entire time.

"Gabby, stop staring. Some people find it quite rude." The sarcastic tone in his voice embarrassed me. With my eyes flying away, my cheeks were instantly red. I looked down trying to hide my now red face. I walked over and placed the popcorn on the table, not feeling up to par to eat any. I plopped down on the couch. In the opposite corner from Desmond.

"Oh, come on over, Gabby you know you want a piece of this." From the corner of my eye, I saw him run a finger down his chest, across his flat stomach. When I looked over at him to tell him that he was wrong, I was rendered momentarily speechless. His smile had never been bigger. He loved this. He knew he was gorgeous and he knew it worked for him.

I managed to shake my head "no" and turned on the TV; flipping through the channels until I found some unknown movie. I adverted my attention to the screen, becoming insanely aware of the man sitting next to me. It was hardly fair when I felt Desmond's arms wrap around me.

"Come here," he ordered in a low voice. He pulled me over to him, crushing me against his chest. He smelled amazing.

My thoughts scattered and my brain came up with the best result I could come up with. "Desmond. Kinda crushing me here." I felt his chest rumble then his grip slackened on me. And we sat there, him and I, watching some horrible comedy on these two guys. He kept one arm around me, but made no more implying comments, so I was able to settle comfortably. In the whole we pretty much ate popcorn, throwing most of it at each other in the process, ignoring the movie several times to engage in small kernel battles. He also found out that I was ticklish, which I would never live down. By the time the popcorn was all gone, I was sleepy.

Leaning back against the couch, I looked up at him. "You should probably go home Desmond." I said as I yawned and stretched out.

He whispered his reply, "Becca and Shaun can wait. You just go to sleep."

I snuggled closer to him, laying my head against his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me, protecting me, shielding me.

"But I need to go get in my bed." My eyelids were so heavy, I couldn't keep them open.

His voice came back. "I'll make sure you get there. I promise."

I smiled. He slowly rubbed up and down my arms, his strong, big, warm hands comforting me. I felt his chin settle on my head. It was nice. I could imagine us like this for years to come. Things with Desmond just seemed to fit. A lot of things didn't fit right but this just did. These moments with him.

"Hey Des?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Yeah Gab?" He answered quietly.

"You know how you said that I got to decide what we were? "

"Yeah, I do." He continued to rub my arm, I felt myself slowly falling into the darkness, focusing on the feel of his hand rubbing so soothingly.

"I decide that I want this," I barely got out, only feeling the intensity of the vow after I had said it, and I had to swallow back the sudden fear.

"Well, I think we can manage then." I could hear the grin in his voice.

It was moments like that that made me feel as though I belonged to forever itself, sitting there in Desmond's arms with not a care in the world. Maybe I didn't know everything about him. But with time, I knew that I would. And I could be patient if I had to be. Just so long as he was there. I could live with that. At some point, I fell under, bathed in warmth and, for the first time in a long time, happiness.

* * *

**We found some kind of peace at last! Finally.. I thought this moment would never come. But things are far from settled between the two. Just know that. **

**So me and Mismatched-lover made some pretty big decisions regarding this story over the past few days.. I hope ya'll are as happy about them as we are! We have a lot in store here and I can't wait to see what ya'll think about it! **

**On the subject of reviews and favorites, etc. Wow! I can't explain how many reviews and favorites and follows I've received in just the past 3 days! I try hard to reply to every one of your reviews personally! I love talking to you guys about the story! It's fun to see where you think this is going and what you all think of it! So continue to send those bad boys in! Honestly without them this chapter probably wouldn't be sitting here! **

**Also if you have any burning questions you would like to ask, send them over to me! I would love to answer!**

**And before I go I would just like to thank Mismatched-lover for all her help! She has put up with me being lazy as I don't know what when it comes to getting these chapters out! She helps me move this along! **

**So Thanks again to all of you and hopefully it won't take as long this time!**

**xXTron'sGirl13Xx**


	8. A New Name for This

**So whoa... It's been a while.. A long while! But I am back! Because of the new semester and my classes I have more time to write! So hopefully we can get this story going! Hopefully you all haven't lost faith in me yet! But before you begin reading I want to inform you that I did something different this time! This go around this chapter is coming to you un-edited by Mismatched-lover! So this is all my writing and I want you all to be brutally honest on whether or not you like it and what could be improved! So with that in mind.. CHapter 8!**

* * *

I rolled over slowly, waking up to the sound of crinkling sheets. Desmond hadn't lied; I was where he promised I would be. I rewound my thoughts to last night.

Work was easy to remember. Desmond showed up and we argued, that was a given. Then he had came over to my place. Why had I let him?

Sitting up I glanced over at my alarm clock; 9:28 it read.

I couldn't get my mind to go back to what had happened. I remember getting here and sitting down to watch a movie. The only thing that let me believe that nothing bad happened was that I was happy waking up. I couldn't shake this huge grin off my face and it was starting to annoy me.

I slung my legs over the bed, shoving my slippers onto my feet and set off into my home. Making my way into the kitchen, I started a pot of coffee and then went to raid my cabinets for some type of food.

I reached up to open my cabinets when I looked down, spying a piece of paper. There was a hurried scrawl on it and I automatically figured it was Desmonds. It fit him in some weird way. I picked it up to read it.

_**Good Morning. **_

_**So I want to think you were serious about what you said last night, and I'm fine with that. But we still need to talk. Call me whenever you feel like it. **_

_**Later,**_

_**Desmond**_

Oh lord. What the hell had I said? It obviously couldn't be that bad. He was okay with it. It could have been stupid though. Had I drank last night? I couldn't remember any alcohol so I didn't say anything because of that. It was probably cause I was so tired.

Regardless I would figure it out eventually.

My coffee maker made that annoying sound, signaling that it was ready. I pulled myself out of my position in my chair to drag myself to the coffee. I was dead tired.

That didn't matter for I needed to wake up. I checked my phone and Maria had flooded my phone, Matt had too. I quickly tapped my phone telling them to come over for lunch. No doubt they had questions and I knew I would have to deal with them at some point.

I just needed to handle this like I would Desmond. But Maria and Matt weren't going to be as easy as Desmond was.

Desmond, for the most part, seemed understanding about what I thought.

Where the hell did that come from? I didn't know Desmond like that. I felt like I did though. He just seemed safe, solid. It was something that I thought I could use; someone I could grow old with and pass away when my time came.

It literally gave me the creeps thinking about it. Part of me wanted to reject him and tell him to go off, live his life and leave me to mine. Then there was the part that wanted to skip all the awkward stuff and get straight into the relationship.

I wanted to know him; everything about him. I wanted to know the secrets that he was hiding from me. He hadn't told me the truth yet; and I understood and would except that for now. I mean he didn't know a lot about me, what I had done in life, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't know in the future

I then poured my coffee, mixed it, then padded into the living room.

I collapsed onto the couch and took a gulp of the bitter liquid. Turning on the TV. I saw that nothing was on. I ended up sitting there for what was probably an hour or two. I didn't check my phone until I got up again.

Maria had texted back saying that she was bringing Chinese and Matt had said that he was gonna be here, and I quote "be ready to explain." Oh joy.

I refilled my coffee cup and went to the bathroom to start my daily routine.

Getting ready wasn't anything to hard to do. I washed my face and slapped on some foundation. I then proceeded to shove my toothbrush in my mouth as I went to find some suitable clothing for today.

After looking through my closet I decided on a Navy and gray striped pullover with a tank underneath, as well as some Jeans, all Hollister of course, it had to be work suitable. I then pulled and yanked at my clothes, putting them on.

By then I was done brushing so I took myself back to the bathroom so I could spit out the remaining toothpaste. After that I brushed through my hair, turning on my straightener in the process. I then started on my eyes. I quickly outlined the top and bottom of my eye in black liner before I shaded my eyelids with the blue eyeshadow that I was so fond of.

A few swipes of mascara and then it was on to finish my hair. That at the most took fifteen minutes to do, I was blessed with very straight hair naturally. After unplugging the straightener I cut off the bathroom light and went to grab some socks and a pair of gray knee high boots.

I was all set and done and now it was just time to wait until one of them arrived. I checked my phone again, unlocking the screen. After checking my inbox again I checked the time, 11:30, then walked over to get my laptop, a little internet could pass the time.

And it did, not fifteen minutes later I had someone knocking on my door. When I opened it Matt was standing there smiling. As he walked in he rubbed the top of my hair, messing up my locks, and said, "Wassup Shorty?"

I wasn't even that short.

"Nice to see you too Matty-poo." I threw back at him.

He then went and plopped down in the middle of my couch. He grabbed my remote and started to flick through channels. "I'm guessing Maria is coming to this pow-wow as well?" He said in a very serious manner. Matt did not like Maria but they held one thing in common, they were both on the same side when it came to these events.

"You guessed correctly." He smiled. "Good and what food is she bringing?"

He knew us way to well. I never had food at my house, and Maria always brought when there was an argument to be held. "Chinese." I said over my shoulder.

He acted like he didn't hear me cause he was now stuck on ESPN.

Then Maria made her entrance, walking through the door yelling, "Alright Matt come on, interrogation time."

You would think they prepared these things.

20 minutes later everyone was crowded around my small table eating there usual Chinese dish while my guests were staring me down, trying to figure out what to ask first. It wouldn't take long though not with Maria here.

"So when did you last see him?" Maria piped up. "I-" Matt cut me off, "He thought it would be fun to stop by the bar last night. Things didn't look to happy between the two either. That's why I'm here."

Ria looked over with a smirk, "So you've met our handsome fellow?" She directed at Matt.

"Sure have, and what a looker he is!" Why were they so sarcastic?

The frown on my face grew by the second and they both busted out laughing.

After recovering from their excursion, they fell back into their ever serious tone. Maria started again, "So why did Desmond swing by the bar again Gabs?"

I looked at her seriously, "We had some things we needed to discuss," I turned towards Matt, "But he just kinda ended up there, he didn't know that it was my place of employment." Very Matter-a-factly said. Nice one Gabs.

"So there was an Argument?" Maria pushed. I was about to answer again when Matt reached the finish line before me.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit lost here. Can someone get me up to speed?"

He had a good point he was a bit behind the game from a friend's stand point, Maria wasted no time though,

"Gabby met Desmond when we went up to the top of the Empire State for her birthday. Later that night Gabby was walking home drunk from a bar when she got pulled aside by two guys, some how Desmond swooped in and saved the day Batman style." I paused to look at Matt, he peered at me wanting me to verify this information.

I gave him a nod then turned back to Maria, which had been staring me down during this whole thing. "After that Desmond and Gabby seemed to hang out more and more, he wanted her number so he could "check up on her" the next day and now they are seeming to be having a first fight? Why didn't I hear about this one?"

She just had to know about every aspect of my life.

I took a bite of my Chinese, which inspired a small break in words so we could shove a few bites down our throats.

"All is good between us Maria. Desmond and I are on good terms, great terms I'm guessing from the text he sent me this morning. But that doesn't have to deal with you does it?"

I had just out spoke her in her own game. She didn't like that one bit. I had this in the bag now.

"I still don't like him. Seriously Gab don't you find it odd that this guy just randomly shows up and saves you and now ya'll are… are.. Hell I don't even know what you are. But it doesn't matter cause it's going crazy fast."

She had her point. But didn't I think over the same thing day in and day out? I did. Just this morning it had consumed my mind.

"Did you ever consider that I had thought about that too Ria? You honestly think that this guy has just come in and hypnotized me into liking him? I don't understand it! He just feels right, he feels safe, he feels solid. I don't get it but I'm sticking with it till it shows me wrong."

I had just let it out, everything was on the table now. I felt vulnerable, surely Maria would find someway to come back at me with this.

But she didn't.

She looked at me, her eyes softened. "Okay." She said simply. "Okay." She repeated.

Matt on the other hand had just had to witness all the wrath that was me and Ria. He sat there open mouthed and looked between the two of us. Then in one quick moment he clapped his hands together.

"Well, we had fun there didn't we?" All the tension was lost then. We busted into a fit of giggles. I looked over at Maria and her eyes were back to normal, twinkling with their usual playfulness. Matt sat there and watched the two of us with a smug look on his face. But when he looked at me and said, "Now you better be careful, cause I don't think it's possible for me to go beat this one up." I nodded solemnly.

We were at an understanding and that was what mattered.

After we finished up our Chinese we went and sat around in the living room. I checked the time on my phone and it read 12:25. Work started at 1.

I got up and went for my coat that was laying across the back of the arm chair. As I pulled it on Matt got up, realizing I was about to leave. He came up and hugged me tightly. "I'm serious if you have any problems or need to talk," He stopped himself, "What am I kidding I'll see you tonight at Mickey's anyways.."

He let go then sped off towards the door, opening and shutting it on his way.

I went and grabbed my satchel, throwing my phone into it before looking in the mirror one last time. When I walked back into the hall Maria was still sitting on the couch, legs propped up high, watching some movie.

As I went towards the door I gave a "Lock the door when you leave" and I was on my way.

I swiftly exited my building and walked down the street into the busy New York Traffic.

* * *

Hours later it was 5 and my shift was over. I hastily grabbed my bag and checked my phone, while I punched out, getting my coat, and went off towards the nearest café.

At my break I had texted Desmond, I couldn't resist. I told him that I was off at 5, told him to meet me at the little Italian joint down the road so we could get something to eat; then I could get to Mickey's.

When I looked back at my phone I had my reply, "I'll be there. Can't wait."

So here I was smiling like an idiot walking down the street, counting the steps till I got to see Desmond again.

With the pace I was going I got there swiftly and entered through the front door, I went to ask for a table when out of the corner of my eye I saw Desmond sitting at the corner table smiling at me.

"My friends already here." I said to the host and he waved me on, trying to get to the person behind me.

My head slowed the scene ahead of me down, I needed that to be able to think clearly. I was walking towards Desmond and he was standing up, arms somewhat out stretched. When I finally got close enough I breathed a, "Hey," I was quickly cut off when he embraced me in his grip. I wrapped my arms around him as well, feeling the comfort set in. He let go and we sat down.

"Hey." He said throwing a playful smile at me in the process.

I leaned back into my seat, putting my bag on the floor beside the wall. "And how are you Mr. Miles?" I said playing back.

"I'm quite good, and yourself Ms. Ackerman?" His eyes dancing. "Quite well, quite well." Nodding in the process, I grabbed the menu that was sitting in front of me and read over it; I didn't need to though, I always got the same thing either way.

We sat in that comfortable silence until the waitress came. I didn't like her, she was eyeing Desmond and I. She thought he was cute, but who wouldn't? Needless to say Desmond noticed my slight bit of jealousy. He seemed to catch everything.

Once she took our drink orders and left Desmond let out a laugh. I looked at him with a sour face, anger in my eyes. He put his hands up in defense, "Easy now, waitress lady here doesn't have a chance Gabs." I knew she didn't, I just wanted to make sure she knew she had no chance.

He kept on looking at me with that stupid smirk, "You know you're really cute when you're mad." I cracked a smile at that. I couldn't help it.

He sat there and smiled, he had won and I was okay with that.

"So how has your day been Gabs?" He looked at me like he genuinely wanted to know. So why don't I tell him? "Well it was good, until I had a mini pow-wow with Ria and Matt." I looked at him forwardly. He looked down and back up at me. "But then it ended pretty well cause I told them that you and me were.. " What were we now?

I looked up at him, a question bubbling, "What are we Des?"

Oh lord I had nicknamed him. There was no going back now. I peered up at him. I wondered what was going through his mind; I just threw him a pretty big question.

"You sure know how to jump right into the good stuff dont'cha?" At that time the waitress brought our drinks to the table, we took them and got back to our conversation.

"What can I say, I learn from the best!" Trying to lighten the mood and failing instantly with that statement.

He sat up in his seat, pulling up his chair and propped up his elbows on the table, "Well Gab, I like you, I like you a lot. You're the first thing in a long time that I've really wanted to hold onto." He stopped and looked at me, probably expecting me to freak out and run off; but nevertheless he continued, "And cause of that I wanna do things right when it comes to you. I wanna take you out, and spend weekends cooped up in your apartment watching movies, be there for you when I need to be. But Gab I can't promise that I will always be there. "

What was that supposed to mean? Well he told me.

"I don't wanna start something and get so into it then me have to leave. You just don't get it I guess. And I can't tell you. It makes things so goddamn hard. And I'm sorry.. But I just can't guarantee I'll come back if I have to leave.. And I don't want to hurt you like that. Cause you don't deserve that."

A silence over took us then.

I thought about what he just said. What it could mean for us, for this whole situation. Did I wanna get involved in something that would just end up disappearing? But if I didn't take the risk I would never know if that would happen.

Happiness was always worth the risk.

"Well," I thought about what to say, the right words, "Something just fits between you and I." He looked up at me, seemingly reassured that he was not the only one with these feelings.

"And I don't expect to figure it out anytime soon. But I'm willing to try. I'm ready to try. Cause I don't think "Just Friends" is gonna cut it with us." I let out a laugh. Desmond laughed along with me.

"Well then Gabriella Ackerman," I loved how he used my full name, "Would you like to go out on a date with me next weekend? Say Saturday night?"

I grinned and nodded my head, "I would love too."

And with that our food arrived.

* * *

She said yes. She fucking said yes.

My self esteem had went up as soon as she had agreed.

We ate with light conversation. We talked a lot about her work and what she wanted to do and that suited me just fine. Cause I wanted to know anything and everything I could about her.

She was so.. So perfect. In her own way.

Her blue eyes, they were my favorite thing about her. They showed every emotion that she had. She didn't hide it. It made it a lot easier to read her. Easier to respond to her.

After we ate I paid the tab.

It was about 6:15 so she decided that she would go ahead to the bar. I walked with her; it just gave me more time with her.

It was crazy to me. I had met her in the span of a few weeks. She was almost all my mind thought about, all I wanted to think about for that matter.

I would make this work and I wouldn't screw this one up. If I did I don't think I could live with myself because why would I ever want to hurt her?

As we walked towards Mickey's I had my arm around her back. I was showing that she was mine; and for all that I knew she was.

We arrived too soon and it was time to say goodbye for now. I walked her to the front of the Bar where we stood there for a minute. I could see that guy Matt watching us from here. As we said bye I wrapped my arms around her tightly, "I'll call you later." I whispered into her hair. She made a sound of approval and nodded into my chest.

I let her go a bit so I could look down at her. "Bye" I said, throwing out that smile that I always used.

She looked up at me and smiled back. "Bye." She said.

With that I let her go and I watched her walk off into Mickey's.

As I walked towards the park I had a new energy bubbling in me. My confidence had been pushed up and I had a new pep in my step. It's silly what a girl could do for you isn't it? But I didn't really care in the long run. I hadn't been this happy in a long time and I was certain that nothing could ruin my mood.

After all I was Desmond Miles.

* * *

**So was it good? Please tell!**

**Ya'll have given amazing support over this story and I couldn't be happier! I just hope you will all stay with me through it all! Thank you to all who favorite, follow, and review! You all hold special places in my heart!**

**And with all that being said I would like to stop a minute and thank Mismatched-lover. Emily you really help so much. Without you and your story I don't know what the heck I would be stressing over! But again thank you for everything!**

**So I'll see ya'll next time! Who knows what's in store! (I sure do!)**

**xXTron'aGirl13Xx**


	9. Dancing Like It Matters

The week had passed just like that. Saturday was upon me and I had no idea what to do.

I had already gotten ready. I was wearing my very favorite pair of jeans; rhinestones covered the back pockets in some design I couldn't name. I was also wearing a hot pink turtleneck with a scarf that had every color ever known to man. I had on a pair of heels. I had a hard time siding with putting them on. I didn't know where Desmond was taking me and for some reason I didn't think heels were going to be the best thing to wear, but he was just so tall.

I hope I wasn't over dressed. I didn't want to feel awkward, wherever he was taking me.

I grabbed my cell phone and my messenger bag, as well as slinging on my black pea coat on top. I reassuringly looked into the mirror by my door one last time, making sure I was up to par. I studied my hair with scrutiny; it hadn't wanted to work with me today. It still had those golden curls running down the side of my face.

I took a deep breath and turned towards my door. Exiting it quickly I made sure to lock it then I went down the hall to the stairs.

I threw open the door and started to trot down the stairs at a good pace, falling into a rhythm as I flew down the stairs.

Desmond had told me to meet him at the park by the bench. Any other person wouldn't know the bench he was talking about, but I knew which one. We had met up there twice this week just to talk. We seemed to sit there for hours just talking about our days. He always wanted to be there to talk about my life; my childhood, how did I like school, did I ever want to go to college at some point? It seemed like he could never get enough information about me.

As I entered the cool streets I started to wonder on that fact.

It was always me and never Desmond. Trust me I loved talking about my life, but the fact that I knew next to nothing about his childhood or anything seemed to frighten me. What could he be hiding from me? Nothing bad right? I just didn't want something huge to be hiding in his head. Like he's committed some major crime or something. That would be…..well I don't know to be honest.

But anyways, as I walked down the streets of New York I fell into what seemed like a usual pattern to me now. I walked through most of Manhattan till I arrived at the Park. I smiled as the familiarity set in. I meandered down the winding roads and paths of the park. It was the only section of the city that wasn't littered in light. It would almost be peaceful if you didn't hear all the taxis and buses in the background, but it was peaceful enough.

I found my journey coming to an end as I saw our bench coming into view. Our bench. That sounded nice didn't it?

As I closed in on my destination I sat down, waiting for Desmond to arrive.

I'm not going to lie my nerves were on edge at the moment. I tried to tell myself to calm down. It was just Desmond, Gabby. Just good, old Desmond. The guy who could just smile at you and you would feel silly, the guy who had enough muscle to go around, and the guy who when he hugged you it felt like you were suffocating.

Oh yeah, why would I be nervous?

But I knew he wasn't. This must be a walk in the park to him. Getting the girl to fall for him. Whoo-ing them. Making them feel like they were the only one there. I bet he was to good at it really. Oh, shut up Gabby! He's not some player. But how did I know that? He wouldn't tell me about his past anyways!

My thoughts were cut off at that moment.

"Hey Gabs. Gabby?" Desmond was standing there in all his glory. He had on some dark jeans and a button down shirt. I had never seen him in one of those. He looked amazing in it either way. He had a confused look on his face. Oh great. How had I looked when he walked up? Probably at war with myself. Great. I was going crazy now.

"Hey," I breathed out as I stood up walking over to him. He smiled hugely at me, making his way over to me as well. He put his arms around my waist, hugging me. I backed away, "So where are we off too?" He looked down a bit there.

"We're closer than you think." He took my hand and pulled me in the direction of his building. Can I call it that? For some reason I don't consider it his home or his apartment. Something just makes me feel like he doesn't stay there.

"So how are you on this _lovely_ evening, my Gabby?" Sarcasm dripped in his statement. I could play this game. "Oh quite, fabulous I do say. And yours Desmond?" I looked up at him smiling, really smiling, teeth and all.

He became serious then looking down at me; his eyes, god knows what they were doing but they turned me to putty. "Great, now that I'm with the prettiest girl I've ever seen." And there it was, my cheeks were pink within seconds as I looked down. I wanted to giggle like a school girl.

And there was his warm hand, pulling my face up, his hand lingering on the skin of my cheek for a second there. "It's the truth too." He said.

He was always so sincere when he said things like that. Like he actually meant it. Either way it made me melt inside and I leaned into him, him putting his arm around my back as my arms went around his waist. I mumbled a thank-you while I was there. I could picture the grin on his face at the moment to.

We walked on in silence. Just being happy to be with each other I think, well at least that was what I was doing.

After a minute or two of dragging along Desmond stopped me.

I looked up at the building that it seemed I was so familiar with now. It was Desmond, Shaun, and Rebecca's home. The outside I knew like the back of my hand, the inside though was the mystery to me. Desmond pulled me towards the steps once more and I was shocked, so shocked in fact I almost fell.

"Whoa! Easy," He had caught me before I could have even thought of touching the ground. "Your not getting clumsy on me are you?" He laughed at me, smirking. I smacked his arm playfully.

"Oh come on," He pulled me along again, this time making sure I was ready. I walked up the steps, Desmond by my side. He then opened the door for me and waved me in, "Lady's First."

I stepped over the doorway and took in my surroundings as Desmond stepped in too, closing the door behind him.

I was in a small hallway and I saw what seemed to be a sitting room ahead, I stepped forward automatically, the curiousness in me bubbling. I stopped though. I didn't know what we were doing here. I felt a hand on my back though, "No, go ahead."

So I did get to see.

I smiled as I walked a bit farther into the room. A TV was on and I heard a sports announcer clearly coming from it. Seconds later I saw Shaun jumping up and yelling at the TV as I rounded the corner, he abruptly stopped when Desmond cleared his chest behind me.

"Oh right, sorry. Hello Gabby!" Shaun reached his hand out towards me. I smiled and took it, shaking it. "Hi," That was all I could get out really? I looked down then, I felt an arm go around my waist and warmth was instantly at my side. Desmond was reassuring me.

"Oh, yes," Shaun backed up, "Well I'll let you two get to things. Wouldn't want to mess things up for Desmond here, I'll just be here, watching the game. You know this is a big one, Patriots and the Saints-"

Shaun kept babbling on about football as Desmond led me around him towards another doorway. Once we were through it a set of stairs were to my left. I looked at Desmond, who was behind me. He nodded towards the stairs, "Go on up."

I did what he asked of me and started to climb up the steps. Please lord; don't let me fall in these heels. But I could see there was a door at the top of the stairs. Desmond scooted past me. He pulled out a set of keys. They locked a stairs door? Well, that's new.

After he unlocked the door, putting the keys back in his pocket, he pushed the door open. Behind the door were apartment style steps. I followed him as he walked up them with ease. Screw his long legs, not everybody was tall. And heels didn't help the climbing. Where the heck were we going? I mean seriously there were but few things I could think of us doing by now.

We climbed even more; I now saw that there were glass doors that led to the entrance on every level. The first door, when you looked in showed a sort of kitchen, a woman with black hair was looking down in a pan on the stove quizzically. I guessed that it was Rebecca.

The second door brought about a type of sitting area. A TV was on the back wall, a couch, and a shelf on a wall. But then Desmond was telling me to hurry up.

"How far do we have to go again?" I whined out.

"Oh would you just hurry up." Desmond laughed.

"I'm coming!"

The 3rd door brought a room with monitors lining the wall. A lounging chair sat in the middle of the floor and there was a computer desk beside it. Papers with pictures were sitting on empty tables it seemed. Desmond again hurried me along.

Finally we reached the top of the stairwell and another door was in front of us.

He was about to push it open when I stopped him. "No, no, no, let me this time." I pushed right past him, the expression on his face showed that he was amused. Once I pushed through the door I noticed the dimming of the lights. The bitter city air brushed against my cheeks, instantly chilling me a bit. The sun was setting and you could start to see the lights of the city taking over.

We were on top of the building, a rather short one for New York, but still at the top. In front of me was a small table set for two towards the edge of the building. So this was what he was going to do.

That's when I realized there was an absence of Desmond. I turned around; he was standing there, hands behind his back just staring at me. "Are you gonna just stand there or are we going to eat?" He snapped out of his daze then. "Umm Yeah…." He trailed off looking around, "I'm just gonna go get the food, if you wanna sit down or something then go ahead." He turned quickly walking back down the stairs.

He looked flustered. I giggled for a second, could Desmond Miles be nervous?

I shrugged off the thought quickly; deeming it impossible, and then went to sit down.

I looked up and over the view of the park; it really was a different view from up here. The green trees and grass, about the only green in the city I might add, seemed to shine, the sun reflecting off of them. I really could appreciate the beauty in it. I didn't know if Desmond had planned it like this or what. I loved it though.

I heard the door open from behind me and I saw Desmond and Rebecca walking onto the roof with plates in their hands. "Don't mind me Gabby. Desmond thought he wasn't strong enough to bring all these plates up and begged for my assistance and who would ever tell Desmond no?" I liked her. She was teasing him and she knew it got to him.

"Maybe," Desmond started, "Becca should go back downstairs and not make me look bad in front of our honored guest?" She put her hands up and started walking towards the door.

"Keep him in check Gabby! Don't let him get to stupid on you!" With that she had slithered through the door and Desmond was laughing to himself.

"I like her." I said out of nowhere.

"Oh so side with her why don't you? But anyways, where were we?" He slid down into his seat, making sure everything was arranged properly. I looked down. I now saw that I had pasta sitting in front of me. At least he knew what I liked to eat. Candles also now surrounded the table, their warmth radiating onto my skin.

He had a similar dish in front of him. "Dig in?"

And with that we started to eat. The conversation was light and humorous. I think Desmond's ultimate goal was to keep me from eating. "Would you let me eat before my food is cold?"

"Not until you tell me your favorite animated movie." I eyed him suspiciously. That was random. "Mine's Lady and the Tramp." He gave me something that was between a smirk and a smile, I couldn't tell.

I looked down at my pasta then. Oh I get it now. I looked back up at him smirking. "You think your right funny don't you?"

He burst out in laughter, He smiled and my heart melted for a second. He looked so happy. "Your saying you want help me in my life dream of re-living my favorite childhood memory with the prettiest girl I know?"

Kiss Desmond? Yes please.

But that would be to fast wouldn't it? I mean I know this thing was working but do I really need to do that yet? Probably not. "Not a chance Des, at least not yet." His face resumed back to somewhat normalcy.

"So maybe later? I'll take you up on that promise." He winked at me. "But really eat your food." So I did and it was good.

Once we wrapped up with the eating Desmond excused himself, taking all the dishes with him may I add. As he walked towards the doorway to the staircase I heard him mumble, "Yeah, cause I can't handle a couple of dishes Becca."

"What was that?" I answered him. He looked back at me then shook his head, escaping down to the warmth of the building through the door.

When he arrived again he was carrying two thick blankets and a small radio. He sat the radio down and turned it on. Music sputtered out of it as it came to life. "Find a channel?" I walked over and turned the little knob, listening for something of my liking.

As I did that Desmond was spreading one blanket onto the floor and placing the candles from the table around it. He placed the other blanket on top of the first blanket. I finally found a station playing something I knew when I stood up and walked over to Desmond.

"You trying to get all romantic on me, Des?" He looked over at me and smiled. "I thought chicks dig this type of stuff though."

I laughed. He looked at me confused. "Did you seriously just use chicks and dig in the same sentence?" He put his hand on his chest and kinda flinched back into himself, "Ouch that hurt. What I can't say something remotely teenager-ish or something?" I stepped closer to him; it was getting cold up here right?

Desmond got the message, wrapping his arms around me. "It doesn't suit you." I said. "How?" He asked. It was hard to say for me, but I said it anyways. "You just seem older you know? It seems like you've seen more, been through more. It just doesn't sound right coming from you." I looked up at him. Maybe this could get us somewhere. Maybe he would finally tell me something.

"I guess your right. I have been through some stuff. Maybe it does make since."

Finally. Now we are talking.

"What kinda stuff?" I played dumb. I figured it would be the only way of finding out what I wanted to know.

He looked almost uncomfortable, he looked back towards the door then down at me, he sighed. "It's just.. I can't say a lot Gabby." I must have given some sign of resentment to this statement because he was trying to make me happy again within seconds.

"Listen, it's nothing bad. Trust me. You're just… You're just the only thing that doesn't deal with it in my life. Almost life a fresh start. I can be Desmond with you. Care free Desmond who looks for a good time. I can be the guy I was, and you get to see the real me."

I digested that for a sec. What was I supposed to do with that?

"Desmond.. I just don't know what to think when you say stuff like that. I feel like your hiding something important. Something that's that bit of information that you just need to know about someone. And you not telling me worries me. And I know we aren't there yet and that your allowed to have secrets but you want tell me _anything_."

"Fine." He pulled me down to the ground. We were sitting on the blankets. "What do you wanna know?"

What did I wanna know? I could ask anything here. Why not start off easy?

"Tell me about your parents." He looked in my direction pointing a finger at me. "That I can do."

He started talking about his parents. He loved his mother. She seemed to be the perfect picture of what a mother should be. The glow in his eyes showed that he was happy when thinking about her.

Then he started on the subject of his father. I could tell there was conflict there not only from Desmond's stories but also just from the hint of anger in his voice at some points. His father had been strict on him as a kid. His father had wanted him to be a good kid. I could tell his father loved him as well though. Desmond didn't want to admit it but I could tell he did too.

He just kept on talking. Stories about his childhood friends, or stories about what he had seen around the world. It was all so interesting and I drank it all in. I didn't think I was going to get many of these instances.

We ended up laying on the blankets, one serving as a pillow for his head. I was laying with my head on his chest, his fingers were running through my hair. We ended up just laying there gazing up at the stars. And I know it sounds cheesy, but it was my cheesy moment and I would live in it.

Eventually Desmond heard some song he liked and dragged me up, it was a slow song.

"Come on. We have to dance." I grumbled in response to him. He pulled at my arms and helped me up before he threw his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving into his wishes.

We swayed there for a while to some song by the Fray. Then Desmond wanted to talk, "See not so bad is it?" I smiled. "Just shut up would you?" I said before leaning down into his chest, smiling the whole way.

* * *

I had pulled her up to dance. Didn't all the guys in the movies do that?

We stood there swaying lightly to the music when the song changed to a slightly more upbeat one. Oh this should be fun. I pried her arms from out and around my neck so that I was holding one of her hands and her waist with my other.

She raised her eyebrow when she looked at me., "Shall we dance my lady?" She smiled and put her hand on my shoulder. I loved how she just went along with it.

I started to pull her around the roof, sometimes in circles, others in some unknown pattern to me. She looked up at me smiling and giggling. As I pulled her around a laugh started to echo through my head. I looked down at Gabby but Gabby wasn't there.

The hologram like image that I was all to familiar with had popped up. But the girl in front of me, Narina, no Gabby, glowed that gold with splotches of blue. I scrunched my face trying to find _my_ girl in there. I looked into her eyes. They were too similar. I couldn't distinguish it.

"Ezio.. Ezio?"

That voice didn't belong to her, it was his' girl's voice, not mine.

Damn it no this wasn't going to ruin this night.

At that moment the sweet sound of Gabby's voice filled my ears, her hands on the side of my arms as I let go to rub my eyes.

"Des, you okay?" She seemed worried. I nodded. "Yeah I'm good." I looked down at my watch. Damn it. 11:00? Seriously?

"It's getting late. Why don't we get you home?" I swear she pouted when I said that but I don't think I would ever live it down if I said she did. "Sure." She offered in return.

I turned off the radio and we started to make our way down the stairs. She seemed to pause at every door, peering into the rooms to try to find something. Damn the person whoever thought of putting glass in the doors.

But once we finally made it down everything went well. Rebecca told her good-bye as she questioned Shaun, "Shaun who won that game?" He was caught off guard but he started going on about how some play at the last second put the Patriots ahead by 2. I'd probably see the replay on ESPN later anyways so I ignored his babble.

We finally got out the front door. I took her hand in mine and we strolled through the park, pointing out stuff, cracking horribly corny jokes. You name it we probably said it. It was getting late and I could tell she was tired.

When we started to walk through the streets she seemed to wake up a bit more, become more aware, which you had to do when you were walking through New York at night. We walked and walked when we finally arrived at her apartment building.

"So…" She said as she rocked on her heels.

"Thanks for coming tonight Gab." I said. She seemed to be uncomfortable. It didn't need to be that way.

"Thanks for a good time. Seriously. It was fun." She replied. She was smiling now, that's more I like it.

She turned to go to her door when I grabbed her by her arm. "What?" She asked.

I smiled wide, I had this in the bag. "It's our first date. Isn't there a rule somewhere that says I have to give you a goodnight kiss?" The blood then rushed to her cheeks. I loved when that happened. She looked gorgeous standing there.

She rolled her eyes though as she looked back up at me. "You think you're getting smooth don't cha? How bout this. Kiss on the cheek for now?" Oh. So she wanted to compromise huh? No sir, I was going to win this battle.

"Well, I'm wounded Gabby. You mean you don't want to know what it's like to kiss these lips?" Yeah I loved sarcasm, deal with it.

She was battling with herself I could tell. She was unsure. She had to give in though, right?

After what seemed like hours for me, she gave me an answer. "Fine." She barely whispered into the night. Wait. She just agreed.

Shit. How was I supposed to do this?

I grabbed her waist, pulling her to me for what seemed like the billionth time tonight. She melted into me and god did it feel amazing. I wrapped one arm around her waist as I brought one hand up to her face. Her arms came to rest on my chest. She was still looking down, I couldn't stand that.

"Gabby." I breathed as I pulled her face up to look at me. She nervous, I could tell. She didn't need to be though. I could promise you that I was ten times worse on the inside than what I was showing.

I had my thumb resting on her chin and the rest of my hand cupping her face. I leaned in just a bit when I heard her breathing hitch. I leaned down a bit more and my lips were on hers, warm and soft. The moment was perfect.

And then I pulled away. I didn't want to go to far. I wanted her to trust me, and this seemed like the route to it.

Her eyes were downcast then they looked up meeting my eyes as we stood there, bodies pressed together, heads touching. She smiled.

When she finally stepped away she nodded at me then turned towards the building's door. "Goodnight Desmond," I heard her say as she swept open the door, leaving me there alone on the street in an instant.

I turned away, walking back in the direction I came from. I took in a deep breath, tonight had been a success. I had done it, the first date. Now things couldn't go that bad.

Thoughts like that consumed my mind as I walked through the concrete jungle, finding my way back to one of the only patches of green this city had to offer. When I finally got home I sat down on the front steps whipping out my phone. As I thumbed through my contacts to find Gabby's name I came up with the message that I would send her.

_**Gab,**_

_**Didn't get a chance to say goodnight soo….**_

_**Goodnight Beautiful, Sweet Dreams.**_

_**~D**_

I clicked the send button and got up, walking up the steps. I eased into the doorway. Becca and Shaun had already gone to bed. I climbed up the stairs in the house up to the level of my bedroom.

Sleep would come at last.

* * *

**I'm Back! :D **

**Yeah I know this took absolutely _forever_ like it always does but... Yeah I have no excuses... So sorry you guys big time!**

**I finally gave you a proper date! To most this chapter would seem to be the epitome of all fluff ever. And It wasn't even that good. (Shoot me now but I don't think I do the over romanticized cheesy stuff really well. I'm awkward and that speaks numbers in my writing) But! This chapter did have meaning to it! It is a turning point I guess, for the story as well as the characters. **

**So yeah.. Other than saying I'm sorry a thousand times I just want to know how you all liked this? Could we use more? Should I never do this again... Stuff like that. **

**Any predictions for the future? I love hearing you guy's theories. I've got a few curve balls placed up my sleeve.**

**And again I would like to issue a thank you to a dear friend Mismatch-Lover. She is my _constant_ motivator and probably the reason why I haven't just given up on this story, like I am so good at doing with my others. She has made me some amazing fan art for the story that I would love to show you all but sadly its to spoilerific! **

**So you guys can keep doing what you guys are doing, keep reading, tell me your opinion, hell do whatever I don't care! But I hope the lot of you have a splendid week and you will here from me whenever I find the time to post again!**

**Hugs And Love,**

**Lauren**


End file.
